A história continua
by va09
Summary: Rose é a tutora da Rainha Lissa. Ela está namorando com Dimitri abertamente. Ela está vivendo um momento de tranquilidade, depois de todas as armações feitas contra ela. Mas será que esse momento vai ser pra sempre? Será que sua única preocupação vai ser o seu ciúmes por Dimitri? Nada é fácil na vida de Rose Rathaway. Spoilers da continuação de Last Sacrifice.
1. one

**X**

Depois de toda a cerimônia pomposa da coroação de Lissa, tivemos uma recepção ao qual não pude ficar por ser obrigada a me refugia, isso quer dizer, voltar para o meu quarto e repousar. Bendita bala! Lissa não podia sair de sua festa, mas disse que logo daria um jeito de me visitar. Cristian ia ficar com ela o tempo todo, então Dimitri – meu deus russo e glorioso e namorado – voltou comigo, alegando que eu não poderia ficar só muito tempo. Ele segurou minha mão – coisa que me deixava surpresa ainda – e nos distanciamos dos nossos Morois.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, fui direto para a cama, reclamando por não precisar de todos aqueles cuidados. "Isso é um exagero, não é como se eu fosse morrer por estar numa festa e tomar um pouco de álcool. Ou até mesmo sentar num sofá e assistir TV, que seja." Eu disse, com a minha melhor cara amarrada. Dimitri se juntou a mim na cama, tentando fazer sua cara de guardião mais séria. Sem sucesso. Ele claramente estava achando graça da minha frustração.

"Você quer mesmo assistir TV? Porque a festa, e álcool, nem pensar." Ele perguntou com um sorriso travesso em seus olhos profundos.

"Não é como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa, sabe." Eu disse, mais indiferente possível. Isso me rendeu uma gargalhada, daquelas que eu tanto amava. Ele subiu em cima de mim, ficando a centímetros de distância. Eu não desviava meu olhar do dele.

"Tenha calma, Roza. Você ainda precisa descansar, só faz dois dias que você voltou à ativa. E lembre-se, o que lhe parou foi um tiro, bem perto do seu coração" Ele disse, com um pouco de amargura, que logo passou quando ele me olhou maliciosamente. Eu estava prendendo minha respiração. Quando eu ia me acostumar com ele nessa posição, em cima de mim? Droga.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou? Viva, ou quase isso, já que não posso fazer nada." Mais piadas da Rose.

"Sim, está. E eu espero não passar por isso de novo, por favor." Uma seriedade atingiu seu rosto.

"Ah, camarada, isso eu não posso prometer, é o meu trabalho, sabe como é..." Eu não pude terminar a frase, porque nesse momento ele me beijou. E –uau- que beijo. Quando separamos, eu já estava com meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e ele segurava minha cintura, eu me perguntava por que diabos ele tinha parado.

"Calma, Rose. E além do mais, preciso de um banho." Seu sorriso estava gigante, o que me deixou mais irritada, quem diabos ele pensa que é pra fazer isso? Meu namorado, tudo bem.

"Você vai me fazer enfartar assim camarada, não vou mais precisar de outra bala. Ou um strigoi, você vai me matar bem antes." Eu disse com um suspiro e tentando acalmar minha respiração.

Outra gargalhada. Hm, eu estava com sorte hoje. E decidi que queria ouvir sempre aquele som.

"Eu disse a você, eu disse que ia te deixar louca num minuto." Ele disse com um sorriso triunfante na cara.

"Então é disse que se trata?" Tentei levantar uma sobrancelha. Nada. Maldição, eu tenho que aprender a fazer isso.

"Quem sabe?" Ainda sorrindo, ele levantou da cama, indo em direção ao armário. Dimitri tinha trazido suas coisas e agora dividíamos esse quarto. – Cristian decidiu frequentar a mesma faculdade que Lissa e ela o convidou para vir morar na corte, mas precisamente no seu quarto. – Não que eu reclame, claro. Ele pegou uma roupa mais confortável que a preta-e-branca que estávamos vestindo, mas ainda sim serviria pra uma ocasião formal. Antes de entrar no banheiro, ele tirou a blusa e jogou em cima do sofá de dois lugares que tínhamos no quarto, deixando aquele peitoral à mostra. Porra! Como ele podia ser tão ruim?

"Você não está ajudando mesmo, não é? Tudo bem." Eu disse com a voz mais indiferente possível, mas meus olhos gritavam desejo. Merda. "Você sabe, eu ainda estou impossibilitada, tenho que ser mimada, e isso requer você fazer o que eu quiser." Argumentei.

"Hm, bom argumento. Mas estou apenas seguindo ordem. Nada de esforços." E com um olhar de lado, ele entrou no banheiro. Eu só fiquei ali, deitada, lembrando que se eu ficasse um milésimo mais feliz, corria o risco de explodir. Ou não. Adrian, eu ainda sentia tanto por ele. Ele estava mal, e não falou comigo todos esses dias. Merda. Eu não queria perder sua amizade, mas eu também não poderia perder um amor. Uma leve batida na porta me fez sair dos pensamentos. Gritei para quem quer que fosse, entrar. Afinal, eu tinha que estar de repouso, certo?

Jill, para minha completa surpresa entrou ainda vestida da festa, e corada – como sempre - .

"Hey!" Eu disse, genuinamente feliz por vê-la. "Entra, fique a vontade princesa." Completei, com uma piscada.

"Não vou demorar..." Ela disse, ficando em pé na porta. Eu me levantei e fui até onde ela estava. "Eu só queria saber como você estava, já que não falamos nas cerimônias. E dizer que Lissa não poderá vir hoje, mas amanhã bem cedo, ela aparece."

"Ah... Que pena. Mas tudo bem." Eu disse. Ainda me sentia estranha por não ter mais o laço com Lissa. Agora andávamos com celulares particular. Como rádio. Ela sempre me avisava alguma coisa através deles. "Você esteve ótimo hoje, linda! Aprendeu rápido ein?" E sorri e Jill corou. Como sempre.

"É o que todos estão dizendo. Mas ainda é estranho ser chamada de princ..." Ela foi interrompida por que Dimitri estava saindo do banheiro com a toalha amarrada na cintura.

"Rose, quem está aí?" Ele perguntou. Jill e eu pulamos. Ele voltou imediatamente quando viu uma pessoa na minha frente.

"É a Jill, ela veio pra dizer que Lissa não poderá vir hoje." Jill baixou a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso e o rosto levemente rosa. Dimitri colocou a cabeça pra fora do banheiro e a cumprimentou.

"Hey Princesa. Você estava ótima hoje." Ele disse sorrindo. Não pude deixar de sorrir também. O rosa do rosto de Jill agora estava vermelho, e ela tinha paralisado.

"Ahn, obrigada, ér, Dimitri. E me chame de Jill, pode esquecer o título." Ela disse, quase –quase!- dando de ombros. "Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, e ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisa antes de ficar livre." Ela disse abrindo a porta.  
"Bom, você não está atrapalhando nada." Disse com uma voz amarga e alta o suficiente para Dimitri –que agora tinha voltado para o banheiro e fechado a porta- ouvir.

"Rose..." Ele gritou de volta, e eu pude imaginar ele revirando os olhos. Jill se despediu e saiu, deixando a porta aberta, levei um minuto para parar de rir e ir fechá-la.

Duas pessoas pararam na minha frente. Meus pais. Janine Rathaway e Ibrahim Mazur. De mãos dadas. Meu choque foi enorme e eu fiquei incapacitada de falar. Os dois olharam satisfeitos e entraram.

"Rose, essa camisa não..." Dimitri estava saindo do banheiro -sem camisa- quando viu meus pais e parou de falar na metade da frase. Merda. Veja a situação: -minha mãe guardiã e meu pai mafioso- estavam sentando no sofá quando Dimitri saiu do banheiro, eu estava ainda paralisada na porta. Meus pais desistiram de sentar e ficaram retos em um piscar de olhos. Dimitri derrubou sua camisa no chão e arregalou os olhos. E eu? Eu parei de respirar.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Meus pais berraram juntos, soltando as mãos. Muita sincronia pro meu gosto.

"Nada... Nada que interessa a vocês." Eu disse, finalmente andando em direção a Dimitri. Ele pegou a camisa do chão e a vestiu. Acho que naquela altura não fazia muita coisa. Mas mesmo assim.

Abe olhou descrente, mas quem falou foi minha mãe. "O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Pensam que estão numa lua-de-mel? Nem namorando direito vocês estão!" Dessa vez quem olhou descrente fui eu.

"Sempre exagerada, não é mãe? Meu deus! Não estamos fazendo nada que eu casal não possa fazer. E sim, estamos namorando direito. E, de qualquer forma, estamos no nosso quarto!" Merda. Merda. Merda. Falei demais.

"N-O-S-S-O?" Abe perguntou. O rosto vermelho de raiva.

Dimitri finalmente ia falar quando eu segurei sua mão e falei. "Sim. Nosso. E eu ainda preciso de ajuda, ele está me ajudando já que não ele não fica tão ocupado com Cristian. Ou vocês querem fazer o serviço de babá?" Eu estava começando a sentir uma fadiga, mais de jeito nenhum eu ia demonstrar.

"Rose, você só tem dezoito anos." Minha mãe disse.

"Não é como se eu fosse me casar, mãe. Pelo amor de deus. Eu nem estou pensando nisso. Nem Dimitri." E, para minha surpresa, e a dos meus pais, Dimitri me olhou incrédulo.

"Não?" Ele perguntou.

"Não!" Abe respondeu por mim. "Você não vai casar com a minha filha! Você nem é da família direito!" Eu quase avancei nele, e teria, se Dimitri não tivesse me segurado no lugar. Bastardo forte.

"Mãe!" Eu chorei.

"Eu concordo com seu pai. Você é muito nova." Ela disse. Seu olhar duro.

"Não pensei em casar com sua filha amanhã, mas sim, eu tenho planos de assumir um compromisso de noivado o quanto antes." Dimitri disse para os dois. Eu corei.

E antes que eles pudessem falar, eu me adiantei. "Estou cansada e quero dormir." Menti.

"Tudo bem." Abe disse. "Estou partindo amanhã cedo, e Janine também." Ele pausou, olhando para minhas mãos entrelaçadas com as de Dimitri. "A princípio viemos nos despedir." Parou de novo. A princípio? Isso não é bom. "Mas vamos nos encontrar de novo. Quero conversar com vocês dois." Oh merda.

"Tudo bem, amanhã bem cedo. Onde, no café?" Dimitri falou. Ótimo. Lugar movimentado.

"Por que no café se a corte tem tantas salas particulares?" Abe sorriu. Sorriso feio. "Eu mando uma mensagem dizendo a hora e o lugar."

"Mãe!" Chorei de novo.

"Até mais, Rose. Dimitri." E assim eles saíram. Eu fiquei onde estava e Dimitri foi trancar a porta, ele não queria mais surpresas. Ele voltou e me puxou até o sofá, me sentou e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Bom. Eu nunca acreditei que poderia morrer por amor." Ele disse, -tentando- soar sério. Mas eu vi, tinha um sorriso malicioso naqueles olhos castanhos.

"Você é louco." Foi a única coisa que eu poderia dizer.

Num piscar de olhos, eu estava deitada com ele em cima de mim no sofá. Rapidamente me veio a lembrança de quando ele era strigoi e me manteve prisioneira, ficamos num sofá e nessa posição também. Eu preferi não comentar nada.

"Como eu poderia não ser?" Ele me perguntou como se eu fosse a louca. "Olha como eu estou agora. Deitado em cima da mulher que eu amo, -e prestes a morrer por ela- e sim, prestes a quebrar algumas regras imposta pelos doutores... Você ainda está sentindo dor ou cansada?" Ele perguntou de repente.

Dor? Cansaço?

* * *

Depois que fizemos amor por quase uma hora, eu comecei a acreditar sobre o que os médicos disseram em relação ao cansaço.

"Merda." Eu disse com raiva, enquanto Dimitri estava no banheiro. _Eu tinha que cansar logo agora? E ainda mais fazendo amor? Merda! O que está acontecendo com você Rose Rathaway? Onde está aquela mulher fodona que não se cansa com nada, que vai até o fim? Merda. Será que eu estou ficando..._

"Rose?" Dimitri estava na minha frente, me chamando e interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Hmm?" Eu perguntei, fechando a cara. Estávamos os dois nus. E a merda era que meu estava sentindo uma pontada no meu peito.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, preocupado, mas ainda com o humor do mundo todo.

"Só estou... Merda. Só estou cansada." Eu disse, finalmente.

"Hm. Cansada? Então vem aqui." Ele se deitou e me puxou para seu peito. Eu deitei com a metade do meu corpo por cima dele, abraçando-o pela cintura. "Vamos dormir. Você fez muito esforço hoje."

"Tudo bem. Mas eu quero continuar me esforçando." Suspirei e sorri.

"Claro Roza. Vamos continuar esforçando." E começou a alisar meu cabelo até que eu adormeci.

* * *

DPOV

Enquanto eu alisava o cabelo de Rose, as lembranças me tomaram. Jill corando por me ver de toalhas. Sorri. _Será que ela já viu algum homem sem camisa? _E logo depois, a situação com os pais de Rose. Merda. Eu tinha que está sem camisa _e_ saindo do banheiro com o cabelo molhado? O que foi mesmo que eles disseram? '_Você não vai casar com a minha filha! Você nem é da família direito!' _Ele tem razão. Eu _ainda_ não sou da família. Ainda. E eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra mudar isso. Quando eu disse que queria casar com ela, eu falei sério.

Eu ainda estava alisando os cabelos de Rose quando ela se moveu e ficou completamente em cima de mim. Nossos corpos colados, quentes. Nus. Eu a abracei e dei um beijo em sua cabeça. "Eu te amo, Roza." Suspirei. Então comecei a lembrar da nossa noite de amor hoje. Nós dois explorando o corpo um do outro, nos encaixando perfeitamente. Embora tenha sido apenas a terceira vez, foi tão natural, tão completo, tão certo.

Então me veio uma ideia, _eu não posso esperar muito tempo mais_, pensei. Mas o que eu ia fazer? Eu estava tão feliz por termos feito amor hoje. O que eu poderia oferecer mais? Eu sei que provavelmente eu morrerei amanhã se eu colocar meu plano em prática. Mas eu não posso me segurar mais. Eu quero ter Rose pra sempre. Com todos os direitos legais.

"Eu volto logo, meu amor." Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto tentava tirá-la de cima de mim. Quando ela foi para o seu lado na cama, ela me abraçou forte. Como diabos ela tinha essa força mesmo dormindo?

"Onde vocês está indo, camarada?" Ela perguntou com os olhos fechados.

"Só preciso de um ar. Eu juro que volto em dez minutos." E com isso me levantei.

"Não demore. Eu quero você aqui comigo logo." E ela sorriu. Eu quase desisti de ir atrás de Lissa. Vê-la daquele jeito.. Não, eu tinha que ir agora, eu não teria mais tempo durante o dia.

"Eu prometo, não vou demorar." E com isso, vesti minhas roupas e saí do meu quarto. Batendo na porta da frente. O quarto de Lissa e Cristian.

"Dimitri?" Cristian perguntou, abrindo a porta um minuto depois.

"Lissa está? Ér, Rainha Vasilisa? Eu preciso ter uma palavra com ela, antes de amanhecer. Eu não quero que Rose escute." Eu estava nervoso. E se ela não me recebesse? Afinal eu estou no quarto dela, e ela é a rainha!

"Você sabe, ela não gosto dessa formalidade com os íntimos. E você está na relação de íntimos dela. Então, se você não quer ver a fúria da rainha, chame-a apenas por Lissa." Ele começou a rir. "Mas, ela está tomando banho. Na verdade, acabou de entrar no banheiro. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Rose está bem? Diabos! Por que estou perguntando se Rose está bem?" Ele estava sério, mas com a confusão sobre Rose, nós dois rimos.

"Sim. Ela está bem. Está dormindo agora." Eu disse. Será que ele poderia me ajudar?

"Hm. Não diga a ela que eu perguntei como ela está." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem. Cristian, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Isso poderia dar certo?

"Hm? Pode perguntar, se eu puder ajudar..." Ele ficou curioso.

"Bom, os pais de Rose estiveram no nosso quarto..." Comecei. Ele abriu um sorriso, mas não disse nada. Ele estava sorrindo muito hoje. "Isso me fez meditar sobre uma coisa. Eu sei que é muito cedo, e que provavelmente vou ser crucificado por seus pais amanhã. Mas eu quero conversar com Lissa e saber se ela concorda sobre eu pedir a mão de Rose em casamento, e, se sim, me ajudar na escolha do anel." Eu falei num jorro de palavras. Por que eu estava nervoso?

Cristian rapidamente saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta atrás de mim. "Você também quer fazer isso? Eu ia falar com Rose amanhã sobre eu propôr Lissa. Saber o que ela achava." Ele suspirou. "Estou começando a achar que nenhuma das duas devem saber de nada.." Ele me encarou, como se eu tivesse todas as respostas.

"Como diabos vamos fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, em descarada.

Cristian pensou um pouco e disse finalmente. "A única pessoa que é amiga delas, e é mulher, e eu confio... É Mia."

"Mia Rinaldi! Será que ela vai nos ajudar?" Eu perguntei, esperança surgindo em mim.

"Claro. Ela vai... Merda." Ela parou no meio da frase.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

"Quem diabos é ela?" Rose perguntou atrás de mim.

"R-Rose?" Eu me virei, ela estava com uma camisola quase transparente. Não mostrava nada, mas mostrava mais do que eu queria pra qualquer homem, mesmo Cristian. "Por que você está aqui? E vestida desse jeito?" Eu tentei mudar de assunto.

"Você não ia tomar um ar? Eu ia atrás de você." Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E parecia ser mesmo.

"Assim?" Eu apontei para a camisola, ciúme correndo dentro de mim. Cristian deu uma tossida e começou a rir.

"Eu não achei que você fosse muito longe. De fato, você nem saiu do corredor." Ela estava ficando impaciente. Nada bom.

"Eu encontrei com ele, Rose, eu estava indo tomar um ar também." Cristian falou. Eu me virei pra ele, os meus olhos agradecendo. Eu devia estar cobrindo ele, mas era ele que estava me cobrindo agora.

"E vocês dois por acaso decidiram tomar ar na mesma hora? Onde está..." Ela parou de falar e deu um sorriso, mostrando todos os dentes. Mas que diabos!

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Lissa perguntou.

"Eu estou doida pra saber." Rose rebateu.

"Nada. Diabos!" Eu e Cristian falamos de uma só vez. Merda. Lissa arqueou uma sobrancelha e Rose, tentou -sem sucesso- fazer o mesmo.

"Me responda Cristian. 'Ela' vai fazer o quê?" Rose perguntou, ficando vermelha.

"Quem é 'ela'?" Lissa perguntou.

Eu olhei pra Cristian e olhei pra Lissa e olhei pra Rose. Rose e Lissa estavam batendo um pé. Eu me pergunto se esse laço tinha acabado mesmo. "Nada, não é ninguém. Diabos, vocês são muito desconfiadas. Olha, eu estou com sono e quero dormir." Cristian disse, entrando no quarto dele. "Amanhã a gente se fala." Puxou Lissa e fechou a porta atrás dele. Eu, com a cara mais inocente possível, encontrei o olhar de Rose.

"Quem é ela Dimitri?" Ela perguntou. Quantas vezes ela perguntou isso mesmo?

"Mia. Mia Rinaldi. Ela não é amiga sua e de Lissa? Cristian queria chamá-la pra se juntar ao café amanhã." Eu disse. Não era inteiramente mentira.

"Mia? Café? Amanhã? Você está falando a verdade não é? Por que se for alguma piranha, eu faço Lissa colocar a sua cabeça e a de Cristian e a da piranha na forca. E será amanhã." Ela falou. Eu notei uma pontada, mentira, eu notei metade dela fumaçando em ciúmes. E a outra, bem... Diversão? Ela achou divertido ter minha cabeça numa forca?

"Eu estou falando sério. Eu não te daria o gostinho de ver minha cabeça numa forca." Eu andei até ela, colocando-a em meus ombros e andando até o a cama.

"Hm.. Ia ser engraçado." Ela disse enquanto eu a jogava na cama. Voltei, tranquei a porta, e num pulo surpresa, eu estava em cima dela.

"Ia? E isso é engraçado?" Perguntei, apertando sua cintura. Fazendo cócegas.

"Pára Dimitri! Por favor! Por favor, pára! Não é justo. Camarada! Eu vou morrer!" Ela gritava entre os soluços de sua risada. Eu continuei mais um pouco e parei. Lembrando de um tópico.

"Você ia mesmo sair pela corte só com essa camisolinha? QUASE transparente? Você sabe que a ronda noturna só é feita por homens?" Eu perguntei. Agora o ciúme estava em mim.

"Hm, está com ciúmes camarada? Náh, eu não ia sair, eu só ouvi cochichos no corredor e fui ver o que era. Verdade, eu ia te procurar, mas eu ia colocar um robe por cima. Quer dizer, agora que eu sei que só tem homens na ronda not.." Eu a calei com um beijo.

"Cale a boca. Você nem pense nisso, eu teria que matar cada homem que a visse. Na verdade, só não faço isso com Cristian, porque eu o protejo e porque eu sei que ele está com Lissa." Eu disse, meditando.

"Você fica tão, tão lindo com ciúmes. Eu penso que gostarei de ver você assim mais vezes." Ela disse, com um sorriso completamente malicioso no rosto.

"Vamos dormir, antes que eu perca minha cabeça. Amanhã será um longo dia, a começar por antes do café da manhã." Eu disse, tirando a roupa, me ajeitando na cama e puxando ela pra cima de mim.

"Eu não quero dorm..."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ela pegou o celular que compartilha com Lissa, Cristian e eu. Leu a mensagem de texto e sorriu enquanto respondia.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Lissa queria me dizer que a desculpa de Cristian foi que 'ela' era Mia, e que vocês estavam combinando tomar café amanhã todos juntos." Ela subiu as duas sobrancelhas, em questionamento. E suspirei em alívio. Estou começando a gostar mais de Cristian. Duas vezes numa noite?

"Venha, vamos dormir." Eu a puxei de novo. Aninhando ela em cima de mim.

"Não saia dessa vez." Ela disse, me agarrando com força. Colocando suas pernas entre meu quadril, um braço no meu pescoço e o outro na minha cabeça, alisando meus cabelos. Eu a segurei, um braço segurando sua cintura e o outros alisando seu cabelo.

"Eu prometo, meu amor." E com isso ficamos até dormir.


	2. two

**X**

Previously:

"Não saia dessa vez." Ela disse, me agarrando com força. Colocando suas pernas entre meu quadril, um braço no meu pescoço e o outro na minha cabeça, alisando meus cabelos. Eu a segurei, um braço segurando sua cintura e o outros alisando seu cabelo.

"Eu prometo, meu amor." E com isso ficamos até dormir.

* * *

**RPROV**

Acordei mais cedo do que o normal. Dimitri estava com os braços ao meu redor, nas minhas costas e seu corpo era quente apertado ao meu.

_O que será que ele e Cristian estão tramando? Dimitri nunca foi próximo de Mia... Será que 'ela' é mesmo Mia? E se não for? Dimitri estaria me traindo?_

Me virei de forma que eu ficasse de frente pra ele, mas sem sair de seu abraço. Tão tranquilo, ele estava dormindo com um rosto tão suave. _Ele faria isso comigo? Pelo amor de deus, Rose! Acorda! _Decidi que não. Abracei-lhe mais forte, de forma que não sobrou nenhum espaço entre nós. Segurei-lhe tão firme que parecia que nunca mais poderia separar.

"Não me deixe nunca." Sussurrei no seu peito. Na verdade, eu me perguntava se tinha falado mesmo, o som saiu baixo até mesmo para meus ouvidos. Eu não queria que ele acordasse.

"Eu prometo." Ele me disse, me abraçando de volta com a mesma força que eu colocava. Sua força me confortou. Seu abraço me confortava.

"Obrigada." Minha voz saiu mais alta.

"Hm. Por que você pensou que eu poderia te deixar algum dia?" Ele perguntou. Senti uma pontada de culpa em sua voz. Ele dizia que não podia me amar novamente depois que voltou de ser strigoi, e passamos o que pareceu uma eternidade separados.

"Eu só quero ter certeza. Desculpa, mas é que eu não posso te perder novamente." No momento em que as palavras saiu, eu sabia que não devia ter falado. Ele ainda se martirizava por aquele tempo.

"Você não vai me perder, eu prometo. Eu juro! Por favor, acredite em mim." Ele disse com determinação.

"Mas..." Eu comecei.

Ele se sentou, me puxando e me colocando entre as pernas dele que estavam abertas, de modo que eu me aninhei em seu peito, estava tão quente. "Eu não vou, nada de mas. Eu não vou te deixar, ou, te trair." Ele disse.

Eu me empurrei mais pra ele. Como se não fosse suficiente estar perto. Eu precisava de mais. Ele abraçou fortemente na cintura, acho que sentindo o mesmo que eu. Nós queríamos nos fundir e ser um só.

"Eu acredito." Não tinha como não acreditar.

"Foi por isso que você se acordou tão cedo?" Ele perguntou.

"Hmm." Olhei pra ele com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu tive um sonho, você sabe..."

Eu não terminei, de novo. Ele me puxou para cima, ficamos de joelho e ele começou a me beijar. Foi um beijo tão poderoso. Qualquer dúvida que eu tinha desapareceu naquele momento.

"Sonho? Que sonho?" Ele me disse entre os beijos.

"Isso aqui com certeza é melhor do que meu sonho." Respondi enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

Ele voltou para minha boca, colocando suas mãos nas minhas coxas, amassando cada lugar que podia. Foi subindo para meu quadril e minha cintura, subindo minha camisola até meu peito, ele quebrou o beijo e jogou meu pobre vestido longe, eu aproveitei e tirei sua camisa. Eu fiquei só de calcinha e ele só de short. Voltamos a nos beijar, ele me jogou pra trás na cama e ficou em cima de mim, alisando cada parte do meu corpo que suas mãos ferozes conseguiam, eu abri minhas pernas e as fechei na sua cintura.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse enquanto ele descia pra minha clavícula, beijando e mordendo. Eu comecei a tirar seu short com os meus pés, empurrando para baixo. Até que ele ficou sem nada. Ele me olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando eu peguei seu short com os dedos do meu pé e joguei pro lado.

"Quê?" Eu perguntei quando vi ele me olhando questionadoramente.

"Nada de descanso, não é?" Ele me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sabe como é, eu tenho que treinar..." Eu parei quando senti minha calcinha saindo de mim, e não foi pelas minhas pernas. Ele rasgou minha calcinha! "Você acabou de rasgar minha calcinha?" Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

"Você gostava dela? Bem... Eu até gostava dela, mas eu prefiro ela bem longe de você." Ele disse, jogando a calcinha -ou os restos dela- na porta do banheiro. _Como diabos ele conseguiu rasgar minha calcinha num piscar de olhos?_

"Prefere é camarada?" Perguntei, puxando-o para mim e beijando-o, e, cortando qualquer resposta que ele poderia dar. Ele só balançou a cabeça em afirmação, sem soltar o beijo. Ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos, beijando e provocando um ao outro.

Ele me olhou, seus olhos queimaram em desejo e luxúria, só refletindo os meus.

"Você está pronta Roza?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" Eu gritei. Olhei para o pequeno aparelho celular. Estava vibrando. Parecia que eu tinha fogo nos meus olhos e eu podia incinerá-lo e eu juro que vi uma chama começar nele. "Eu sei que Lissa é a rainha agora. Mas eu juro que não me importo de ser presa por traição, e dessa vez será verdade. Porque eu vou matá-la."

Dimitri começou a rir, e saiu de cima de mim para pegar o celular. "Deve ser algum coisa do..." Ele leu a mensagem. "Merda. Como o seu pai tem esse número?" Ele olhava pra mim.

"Ele não tem!" Surtei. "Ninguém sabe desse celular. Ninguém exceto você e Cristian. É o nosso elemento surpresa, já que o laço acabou." Me levantei e fui até ele. "O que tem aí?"

"Surpresa! Descobri esse número por acaso, sabe. Estamos esperando em uma sala no andar de baixo. Descendo as escadas, terceira porta à direita. Vocês tem quinze minutos. Abe." Dimitri leu a mensagem.

"Infeliz! Como ele consegue essas coisas?" Perguntei.

"Do mesmo jeito que você consegue as suas." Dimitri me puxou. "Vem, vamos tomar uma ducha rápida." E me levou pro banheiro.

* * *

Chegamos à sala e encontramos meus pais lá.

"O que vocês querem? Não tenho tempo e Lissa já vai acordar." Eu disse, ainda com raiva.

"Sentem-se." Abe indicou duas cadeiras que estavam na sua frente.

"Guardiã Hathaway, Senhor Mazur." Dimitri disse, sentando ao meu lado.

"Por favor, já que você está... Ahn... Se aproveitando da filha, então nos chame por Abe e Janine." Meu pai disse.

"Se APROVEITANDO?" Eu gritei. "Ele não está se aproveitando de mim. Eu estou com ele porque eu quero!"

"Ele é mais velho do que você. Sete anos!" Minha mãe disse.

"Eu tenho dezoito anos." Rebati.

"O que nos leva a mais um tópico." Abe disse.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

"Vocês estavam envolvidos na Academia." Minha mãe não perguntou. E eu juro que vi seus punhos cerrados.

"Sim." Dimitri disse.

"Dimitri!" Eu olhei pra ele.

"O quê? Eles já sabem. _Todos_ já sabem." Ele disse, dando de ombros.

"Desde quando?" Abe perguntou.

"Desde quando o quê, velho?" Eu perguntei impaciente.

"Desde quando vocês estão juntos." Minha mãe disso.

"Bom... Eu não sei bem." Eu disse. "Não é como se tivéssemos um relacionamento real. Tínhamos alguns beijos furtivos, mas... mas achávamos que não podíamos ficar juntos."

"Não podem." Minha mãe corrigiu.

"Mas eu gosto dele... Desde Portland! Quando ele veio buscar Lissa e eu." Eu disse. Merda. Não devia ter dito isso. Dimitri não sabia desas parte. Seus olhos estavam brilhando quando encontraram os meus.

"Sério? Roza, eu também! Mas eu só achava que era algo da minha cabeça." Ele assumiu.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse e ele acenou em confirmação.

"E quando vocês... Ahn... Ficaram mesmo?" Abe perguntou. _A gente estava tendo essa conversa mesmo?_

Dimitri travou. "O dia do ataque na escola. Tinha uma cabana lá e Dimitri estava me ajudando a acalmar por causa da escuridão do espírito de Lissa. Uma coisa levou a outra. E nos entregamos." eu disse, dando de ombros. E corando um pouco.

"Por isso você ficou desesperada!" Minha mãe gritou, e de novo, não era uma pergunta.

"Como?" Dimitri perguntou, sem entender o que ela dizia.

"Se eu e a Guardiã Petrov não estivéssemos chegado, ela teria acabado com o Guardião Alto e voltado para a caverna, para buscar você. Ela enlouqueceu, só gritava seu nome. Dizendo que não podia deixar você lá, que tinha que voltar..." Minha mãe disse.

"Roza..." Dimitri disse segurando minha mão. Eu só relembrava àquele dia. Toda a dor que eu senti me consumiu.

Minha mãe continuou, a voz num sussurro. "Eu não entendia o porque dela estar naquele estado. Eu nunca soube dela desesperada daquele jeito, ela sequer chorava. E de repente, minha filha estava se quebrando na minha frente, gritando e lágrimas escorrendo sem parar. Eu simplesmente não entendia..."

Eu não falei nada. Porque nessa hora eu estava chorando, eu só queria esquecer àqueles dias...

"Calma meu amor, eu estou aqui." Ele puxou sua cadeira, colando na minha e me puxando, colocando minha cabeça no seu peito. Estava tão quente ali, eu estava protegida de qualquer coisa. "Não vou sair nunca do seu lado. Nunca mais. Me desculpe por aquela época... Se eu pudesse mudar, eu não te faria sofrer." Sua voz tinha dor, arrependimento, uma pontada de raiva ou rancor. E tinha outra coisa... Tinha amor.

Eu continuei chorando. Abracei sua cintura e afundei meu rosto em seu peito. Ele ficou alisando meu cabelo.

"Você foi pra Rússia... Pra isso. Você queria matá-lo." Disse Abe, simplesmente.

Eu suspirei. "Libertá-lo." Corrigi. "Mas aí Okasana e Mark me falou sobre aquela história... E eu achava que tinha... Que tinha matado Dimitri.. Mas mesmo assim eu quis investigar. Eu precisava saber!" Eu disse. "Diabos, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Vocês sabem o resto." Dimitri limpava meu rosto das lágrimas.

"Sim. Sabemos." Disse minha mãe.

"Eu acho que isso é mais forte do que pensávamos, Janine." Meu pai disse.

"Olhe. Eu sei que Rose é muito nova, e que eu sou sete anos mais velho que ela. Sei das nossas posições críticas como guardiões. Sei que é errado e contra as regras. Mas Lissa é uma rainha, e Cristian futuramente será rei, eles terão os melhores guardiões. Isso vai nos dar alguma folga." Ele olhou pra mim e voltou para meus pais. "Eu amo sua filha mais do que a minha própria vida. Nem quando eu era strigoi eu consegui fazer um mal irreversível a ela. Eu quero tê-la só pra mim o resto de nossas vidas. Eu prometo que vou protegê-la. Eu vou fazer isso dar certo."

Meus pais estavam chocados. Literalmente. Eles estavam parados. Eles finalmente se olharam. Eu olhei pra Dimitri, e ele me olhou, nesse momento eu me completei, todas essa coisas que ele disse...

"Tudo bem. Vocês tem nosso consentimento. Mas se você machucá-la, da menor maneira que for, vou caçá-lo no inferno, se for preciso!" Abe disse.

Dimitri sorriu. _Ele estava louco?_

"Vocês disseram que estavam saindo hoje cedo. Vocês podem ficar até o jantar?" Dimitri perguntou. Eu só olhei pra ele. Ele É louco.

Meu pai olhou desconfiado. "Por quê?"

"Eu quero que vocês falem com minha família." Dimitri disse.

"Eu já conheço sua família." Abe rebateu.

"Eu não. Tudo bem, ficaremos. Nos vemos no jantar." Minha mãe disse puxando Abe para fora.

* * *

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntei enquanto íamos tomar café com Lissa, Cristian, e, Mia.

"Por que não?" Dimitri disse, com um daqueles raros sorrisos, e sorriu minha mão.

"Claro Dimitri." Eu disse, rindo também.

* * *

Terminamos de tomar o café. Mia ainda não tinha chegado.

"Onde está Mia?" Perguntei triunfante. Eu sabia que eles tinham mentido!

"Bem aqui. Desculpem o atraso!" Mia entrou no salão. Droga.

"Hey Mia." Lissa disse, olhando pra mim. Ele pensava o mesmo.

Mia fez uma reverência a Lissa e sentou na mesa.

"Fome?" Perguntei a ela.

"Nah! Já tomei café. Obrigada." Mia disse.

"Você não ia tomar café conosco?" Lissa perguntou. _Boa Lissa!_

Os meninos se mexeram na cadeira. Hmm.

"Ia. Mas sabe como é. A secretaria está uma loucura. Aliás Cristian, estão precisando de você lá para alguma coisa. Eu vim te chamar." Mia disse.

"Claro. Só mais uma torrada. Dimitri? Me acompanha?" Cristian perguntou.

"Nenhum strigoi vai te atacar daqui pra esquina." EU disse, com raiva.

"Roza!" Dimitri me censurou. "Claro, eu vou sim Cristian."

"Então vamos." Cristian te acabado de comer a torrada e se levantou. Dimitri e Mia o acompanharam.

"Mais tarde eu volto, amor. E conversamos melhor." Dimitri me deu um beijo rápido e Cristian fez o mesmo com Lissa. Todos fizeram uma meia reverência e saíram rindo.

"Eu detesto essas reverências." Lissa bufou.

"Eles só fazem pra te irritar." Eu sorri. "Mas eu quero saber o que eles estão tramando?"

"Você acha que é alguma coisa?" Lissa perguntou.

Pobre Lissa.

"Claro! Eu só não consigo descobrir nada."

Merda.

* * *

**DPOV**

Estávamos no corredor quando Mia perguntou. Então, vocês precisam de mim para...?"

Eu e Cristian trocamos olhares.

"Precisamos de ajuda para a escolha de dois anéis. De noivado." Cristian disse. Ele sempre foi conhecido por ser direto. Mas precisava ser assim?

Mia parou de andar e nos olhou. Merda. Eu sabia.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

"Ér..." Eu disse.

"Claro! Quanto tempo temos até que vocês façam o pedido?" Ela perguntou.

"Graças a Dimitri, faremos esta noite." Cristian disse e sorriu.

"Então vamos logo! Vocês não vão comprar aqui certo? Elas conhecem todas as jóias que vendem aqui. Eu acho que deveríamos ir ao shopping. Não vai demorar. Coisa de duas horas. Ainda temos tempo no horário humano." Ela disse. _Como ela pode arquitetar um plano tão rápido assim? Fazendo parecer um conto de fadas?_

Eu olhei pra Cristian e ele deu de ombros. "Outro dia, eu vi as duas comentando sobre as jóias daqui. Ia ser furada." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem. Vou pegar mais dois guardiões e nos encontramos na garagem em cinco minutos." Eu disse, já virando a calçada. Os dois seguiram atrás de um carro.

Cinco minutos depois -como prometido- eu cheguei com Louis e Camille. Os dois guardiões reais também. Cristian e Mia já estavam com o carro pronto. Era um Honda sedã.

"Bom... Então vamos. Não podemos perder tempo." Eu disse.

"O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" Uma voz atrás de mim perguntou. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Rose. MERDA.

Eu me virei. Ela estava roxa de raiva.

"Eles estão indo a cidade. O pedido veio da secretaria. Camille? Pode voltar, eu vou ficar no seu lugar." Janine falou atrás de Rose. Todos olharam para ela. _O que ela estava fazendo? Não me entenda mal, ela me tirou de uma grande com Rose. Mas ela não podia vir conosco, não quando eu vou comprar uma aliança de noivado para sua filha. E como ela sabia?_

"Mãe? Que diabos está acontecendo?" Rose perguntou.

"Burocracia." Janine colocou as mãos no ombro de Rose. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar dele. Nenhuma mulher irá ser aproximar em menos de cinco metros." Ela disse apontando pra mim. _Mas que diabos! Eu não preciso de guarda-costas!_

"Por favor, faça isso." Rose disse olhando pra mim. Ela estava com diversão nos olhos? Ela estava achando engraçado eu ter uma guarda-costas mulher? Não, eu vi outra coisa também, ciúmes. Ela estava com ciúmes de mim. Embora ela ficasse linda assim, do que ela temeria? Meu coração é só dela.

"Nós temos que ir logo. Para voltarmos logo. É noite para os humanos e é perigoso. Não quero passar de duas horas fora desses portões." Eu disse. Mas antes de entrar no carro, fui até Rose, e segurei seu rosto delicadamente. Falei só pra ela ouvir. "Eu não vou demorar, meu amor. Eu não estou saindo para me divertir. Acredite em mim."

"Por que você não me disse nada? Eu poderia..." Ela disse, mas eu cortei.

"Eu soube agora." Eu disse. Senti ela um pouco mais relaxada. Deus, eu odiava ter que mentirar pra essa mulher. "Eu volto logo, eu prometo. E lembre-se, eu não vou trair você, não sinta ciúmes." Falei honestamente. Nem sobre a compulsão do mundo todo eu a trairia.

Ela me abraçou e afundou seu rosto no meu peito. eu a abracei e comecei a alisar seu cabelo. "Vou sentir saudades." Ela disse. E eu senti minha blusa umedecer. Mas ela esfregou e se afastou um pouco, limpando as lágrimas na minha blusa pra ninguém ver.

"Eu amo você. Não fiquei assim. Só há você." Eu disse e dei um beijo nela.

Cristian interrompeu com uma tosse forçada. "Temos que ir pombinhos."

Ela voltou para o modo normal dela. A Rose badass. "Tudo bem, vá. E volte logo." Ela disse.

* * *

Meia hora depois chegamos a um shopping. Cristian, Mia, Louis, Janine e eu.

"Não é como se eu não soubesse o que vocês vão comprar. Portanto, vamos logo." Janine disse.

Cristian a olhou espantada, e eu também, mas ele que perguntou. "Como você sabe?"

"Depois da conversa de Rose e Dimitri? Desconfiei logo. O jantar ficou muito na cara. E de repente você tinha que resolver alguma coisa fora da Corte. A princípio eu achei que você estava acobertando Dimitri, mas você também vai propôr Lissa não é Cristian?" Janine disse enquanto paramos em frente a joalheria.

"Será um noivado duplo. Nada de realeza. Como costumava ser. Só entre amigos." Cristian disse sorrindo. Eu não sabia dessa história, mas eu gostei da ideia. Rose e Lissa gostarão.

Entramos na loja, eu, Cristian e Louis, atrás de Janine e Mia.

"Eu quero ver os anéis de noivado por favor." Mia pediu a atendente.

"Hm... Quem vai casar?" A atendente perguntou.

"Esses dois vão propor a suas namoradas esta noite. Resta saber se ela vão aceitar." Mia disse sorrindo.

Eu gelei. Eu não pensei nessa possibilidade. Ontem, Rose disse que não pensava em casa. E se ela não aceitar? Droga. Ela tem que aceitar.

"Ela vai aceitar. Não se preocupe." Janine disse baixinho perto de mim.

"Como?" Eu perguntei, saindo totalmente dos meus pensamentos trágicos.

"Eu posso ver. Quando Mia falou sobre elas negarem, você gelou, literalmente, sua pele está fria. Você não é fácil de se ler. Mas quando trata de algo em relação à Rose? Você baixa sua guarda. Ela vai aceitar. Ela ama você mais do que a ela mesma. Ficou provado isso mais cedo naquela nossa conversa." Janine disse. Por essa eu não esperava. A mulher que queria me matar por namorar sua filha, agora me acalmando por causa do meu futuro noivado? O mundo gira.

"Eu sei. Eu também a amo mais do que minha própria vida. Aliás, eu sei que é errado, mas eu a amo mais do que a vida de qualquer outra pessoa." Eu disse, perigo em minhas palavras. Janine deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Só cuide dela." Ela disse.

Quando eu ia responder, uma coisinha miúda me chamou a atenção. Estava nas mãos de Mia. Um anel de prateado, com uma pedra de diamante no meio. Ela segurava outro, um masculino que parecia combinar com o primeiro. O anel feminino eram dois na verdade, um com a pedra maior, e outro com uma pedra lisa. A vendedora estava explicando que se a noiva não quisesse sair de casa com o anel da pedra grande -por medo de um roubo ou coias assim- poderia colocar o outro.

"Eu quero esse." Eu disse, minha respiração rápida. Todos olharam pra mim. A vendedora com um sorriso meio desapontado. Ela achava que os dois eram Cristian e Louis?

Mia sorriu. "Eu estava justamente olhando pra você, Cristian já decidiu o dele." Ela apontou pra um anel que parecia com o que ela tava nas mãos. Mas não tinha um duplo anel, só era um masculino e um feminino. "Mas ele é muito caro, nada contra Dimitri, mas tem outros bem bonitos também, e Rose nem liga pra isso." Ela disse.

"Não, eu vou levar esse. Não importa. Eu quero esse pra Roza." Eu disse. Aquele anel me tomou, era perfeito.

"Ela vai amar." Todos disseram juntos, e começaram a rir. Mas que diabos!

"Eu sei. Onde eu posso gravar o nome?" Perguntei a vendedora.

"Já sai gravado se você quiser." Ela disse.

"Ótimo! Grave isso." Eu peguei um pedaço de papel que tinha escrito _YA lyublyu tebya navsegda, Roza. _"Nos dois anéis femininos.

"Elas realmente vão amar. Eu já estou amando!" Mia disse. Ela estava quase chorando.

"Sim. Elas vão." Cristian disse. Orgulho no seu rosto todo, acho que ele refletia o meu rosto.

"Vamos, peguem seus anéis e vamos logo." Janine disse.

Pagamos e pegamos os anéis. Cristian colocou uma a mesma frase que eu -ele não sabia- no anel. Pegamos o carro e voltas para a Corte, para casa.

Eu estava no banco da frente com Cristian, Janine atrás de mim, Mia no meio e Louis atrás de Cristian.

"Temos que preparar o jantar." Cristian dizia.

"Sim, nós temos." Eu disse.

"Não se preocupem com isso, quando voltarem, façam seus deveres e estejam prontos às oito da noite." Mia disse. Ela sorria. "Eu vou preparar tudo."

"Onde?" Cristian e eu perguntamos juntos.

"No jardim, atrás por trás da Igreja, será aberto e romântico. Só os familiares e amigos mais próximos. Vocês vão aprovar."

"Tudo bem." Cristian disse.

E fomos. Esperando a noite que ia ser a mais importante da minha vida. Noivar com Roza.

* * *

Tradução livre de 'YA lyublyu tebya navsegda.' : Amo você para sempre, Roza.

Anel de Rose e Dimitri: . /_8G0q1T_ygL0/SYm2BfFUouI/AAAAAAAABTc/FPQwbdTQVQ0/s400/ring+engagement+

Anel de Lissa e Cristian: .


	3. three

**X**

****Previously:

"Não se preocupem com isso, quando voltarem, façam seus deveres e estejam prontos às oito da noite." Mia disse. Ela sorria. "Eu vou preparar tudo."

"Onde?" Cristian e eu perguntamos juntos.

"No jardim, atrás por trás da Igreja, será aberto e romântico. Só os familiares e amigos mais próximos. Vocês vão aprovar."

"Tudo bem." Cristian disse.

E fomos. Esperando a noite que ia ser a mais importante da minha vida. Noivar com Roza.

* * *

**RPOV**

Lissa estava respondendo alguns processos quando o pessoal chegou da cidade. Eu estava na minha sala, no prédio dos guardiões, quando eu escutei a voz de Dimitri perguntando por mim.

"Onde guardiã Rathaway está?" Perguntou ele pra alguém.

"Qual? Eu achei que ela estava com você." A voz de Camille.

"Não, estou perguntando por Rose. Não Janine." Dimitri disse, calmo.

"Ah! Rose está em sua sala." Camille disse, sorrindo com a confusão.

"Obrigada." Ele disse e tudo se calou. Baixei minha cabeça e voltei ao trabalho, quem diria que eu acabaria com burocracia, também?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Dimitri com a voz dura. _Como ele entrou sem que eu tivesse percebido?_

"Hey Camarada! Estava me perguntando se você ia demorar mais. Você disse duas horas. Se passou duas horas e meia." Eu disse, mudando o tópico. Eu não devia estar trabalhando.

"Desculpe meu amor. Mas aconteceu algumas coisas lá. Burocracia, você sabe. Agora me diga, por que você está aqui?" Ele perguntou, sentando na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

"Bom, Lissa tinha que resolver algumas coisas. Vai ficar trancada numa sala o dia todo. Uma chatisse. Eu não queria ficar no quarto sozinha. Então vim pra cá, ajudar no que eu pudesse. Eles tinham essa sala pra mim, e bom, pra você. Legal, né?" Eu disse, honestamente.

"Bem legal mesmo, mas você devia estar na cama." Ele disse, um pouco mais relaxado.

"Tudo bem, só mais este processo e eu vou." Eu disse, me voltando para o processo. Dimitri ficou lá, sentado, apenas me encarando enquanto eu trabalhava. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei, corando um pouco.

"Nada, só admirando você." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Hm... Me admirando?" Eu disse me levantando da cadeira e me sentando no colo dele.

"Ér..." Ele disse sorrindo. "Você não devia estar trabalhando?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu terminei aquele processo há uns dez minutos. Fiquei só pra ver o que você faria." Eu disse dando de ombros.

"É? Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer." Ele disse e me beijou. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até que bateram na porta.

"Guardiã Rathaway, guardião Belikov?" A voz era de Louis. "Posso entrar?"

Eu me levantei, bufando e fui pegar uma água. "Claro, pode entrar." Eu disse, enquanto Dimitri se ajeitava na cadeira.

Louis entrou e sorriu. "A rainha Vasilisa quer ver vocês."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

"É, ela mandou um recado dizendo que não demorem." Louis disse.

"Tudo bem, estamos indo. Obrigada guardião Yeen." Eu disse. Ele acenou, saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele. "Por que diabos Lissa não mandou uma mensagem?" Eu me virei pra Dimitri, bebendo minha água.

"Onde está o celular?" Dimitri perguntou, fazendo uma varredura na sala.

"Hm..." Fui até a gaveta e abri. "Bem aqui. Por que não ouvimos nada? Tem cinco mensagens." Eu disse, passando as mensagens.

"Acho que estávamos entretidos. O que diz?" Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Preciso de você aqui. Você e Dimitri. Venham rápido." Eu disse. Todas as mensagens eram a mesma coisa.

"Então vamos." Dimitri se levantou e me puxou porta à fora com nossas mãos dadas. "E não derrame sua água. Beba logo."

Bebi minha água e joguei na lixeira a garrafa antes de sair do prédio. Alguns guardiões sorriam pra nós. Afinal, não era todo dia que eles viam um casal de guardiões, um casal estrela, que eram os cabeças da proteção da rainha e futuro rei juntos e de mãos dadas. Era sempre no modo batalha. O engraçado, era que estávamos no modo batalha.

* * *

"Quem morreu Lissa?" Eu perguntei, entrando na sala que eu a tinha vista pela última vez. Não me incomodei com reverências. Ela estava com Cristian.

"Finalmente. Me disseram que você estava trabalhando na sua sala. Mas você não respondeu minhas mensagens. Fiquei preocupada." Ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Ér... Então, eu estava ocupada, mas com coisas mais pessoais..." Eu disse, olhando pra Dimitri e dando uma piscada.

"Eu sei que coisas pessoais são essas." Cristian disse fazendo cara de nojo.

"Como se você não gostasse." Eu disse. Lissa e Dimitri reviraram os olhos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Lissa?" Dimitri perguntou, sentando num sofá em frente a ela, e me puxando pro seu lado.

"Sim! Tenho novidades. As aulas da faculdade estão chegando. Decidi que quero tirar uns dias de férias daqui antes. Quero viajar." Lissa disse com um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes.

"É muito perigoso Lissa, não podemos." Eu disse, e no mesmo instante ela fez uma carranca.

"Claro que podemos. E digo mais. Só vamos levar mais dois guardiões fora vocês dois." Ela disse, auto-satisfeita.

"QUÊ?" Eu surtei. "Tudo bem que Dimitri e eu somos os fodões..." Eu disse.

"Rose." Dimitri me cortou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas Lissa, é perigoso. Você só tem dezoito anos? É. Mas você é a r-a-i-n-h-a. Cada strigoi lá fora quer pegar você." Eu disse, todos olharam pra mim espantados. Mas eu tinha que colocar medo, ou ela não iria desistir.

"Eu acho que pode dar certo." Cristian disse. "Chame Guardiã Petrov e sua mãe, Rose. Vocês de fato são os melhores guardiões quando estão juntos."

"Não sei não. Pra onde você quer ir Lissa?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Rússia." Ela disse. Um brilho fora do normal em seus olhos. Eu podia vê-la imaginando cada centímetro da Rússia.

"Rússia?" Perguntou Dimitri e eu na mesma hora. Estávamos espantados. Tentávamos o menos possível falar sobre lá. E agora, Lissa quer ir pra lá? "Por que Rússia?" Eu perguntei, cuidadosamente.

"Eu quero conhecer a Rússia. E Cristian também." Ela disse.

"A Rússia é o país com maior concentração de strigoi Lissa, não podemos." Dimitri disse. Ele tinha um ponto.

"Eu disse. Não vou me importar. E já está decidido. Eu falei com sua mãe Dimitri, desculpe. Mas estamos indo pra Baia. Lá tem uma concentração de guardiãs gigantesca, querendo ou não, estaremos protegidos." Lissa disse, olhando pra Dimitri.

"Baia? De todos os lugares da Rússia, você quer ir pra Baia?" Dimitri perguntou descrente.

"Não, faremos uma viagem rápida pela Rússia. E ficaremos o resto das férias em Baia." Lissa disse. "Sua mãe adorou a ideia. Ela ficou muito empolgada de ter o filho dela de volta. E claro, a rainha na casa dela. Mas eu disse que ela tirasse o título. Eu serei só Lissa lá. E Rose? Paul, acho que é esse seu nome, está morrendo de saudade." Lissa disse. Então, eu finalmente entendi.

"Você não está querendo tirar férias só pra você, está? Você sabe que eu e Dimitri vamos trabalhar do mesmo jeito. Como se estivéssemos em qualquer outro lugar." Eu disse.

A boca de Lissa caiu. "Você ainda lê minha mente? Eu disse. Será férias. Férias pra nós quatro. Eu podia trazer a família de Dimitri aqui, mas eu sei que ele sente falta de lá, e você também Rose, por favor, deixe eu fazer isso. Como presente de... Sei lá de quê. Mais me deixe fazer isso por vocês. E por nós. Eu quero um espaço com Cristian também." Ela suplicou. Segurou a mão de Cristian.

"Eu sei de que será esse presente. Mas só posso dizer mais tarde." Cristian disse, presunçoso. "Está decidido. Quando as aulas chegarem, não teremos tempo pra nada."

"Hm. O que você acha camarada?" Eu perguntei, me encostando no peito de Dimitri.

"Pode dar certo. Lissa tem um ponto. Apesar de Baia ser conhecida por... Você sabe, mas é uma cidade cheia de dampirs. Formados. Pode dar certo sim." Ele disse, alisando meu braço.

"Então. Partimos depois de amanhã. Alberta, Janine, Dimitri, você, Cristian e eu. E claro, com certeza, seu pai Rose." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Droga. Belas férias huh Lissa, com meus pais no meio." Eu disse, fazendo carranca.

"Será engraçado amor." Dimitri disse, sorrindo. "E não estamos fora da lei."

"Ainda estamos Dimitri. Ainda estamos." Cristian disse sorrindo.

"Como assim fora da lei?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada, Rose, nada." Cristian disse.

"Se você nos der lincença Lissa. Vou levar Rose pro quarto, antes do jantar." Dimitri se levantou me levando junto com ele.

"Não tem problema. Nos encontramos no jantar." Lissa disse sorrindo.

* * *

**Atenção: Contém conteúdo nominal**** M.**

"Lissa é louca. Rússia. Onde já se viu. Quer dizer, eu estou muito feliz! Você poderá ficar com sua família por uns dias. E eles vão acreditar na gente... Você sabe. Quer dize, Yeva já acredita. Mas a sua mãe precisa ver. Eu não tiro a razão dela, eu também precisei ver." Eu disse quando chegamos no quarto e eu caí no sofá.

"Sim, será bem vinda essas férias. Mas não podemos descuidar Rose. É muito perigoso. E ninguém pode saber pra onde Lissa está indo. Tem que ser segredo." Dimitri disse, se juntando a mim no sofá.

"Claro. Mas como vai ser na sua casa? Quer dizer, já não tinha espaço quando eu estava lá.. Todas essas pessoas... Não sei não. Eu vou ficar no quarto que fiquei. Vocês se virem." Eu disse, tentando ficar séria.

"Ah, então quer dizer que você vai me fazer dormir no sofá, quando eu estiver na minha casa?" Dimitri ficou em cima de mim, prendendo meus pulsos. Nossas testas coladas.

"Hmm. Se você for 'bonzinho', eu deixo você dormir no chão." Eu disse, segurando o riso.

"E o que eu preciso pra dormir na... Cama?" Ele perguntou, cada letra saia com malícia da sua boca.

"Ser mau. Muito mau." Eu disse. "E..."

Ele começou a me beijar. Um beijo feroz, tão, tão feroz. "Onde eu durmo, fazendo isso?" Ele disse entre os beijos.

"No chão da sala." Eu disse sorrindo.

Ele se levantou e me encarou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez no corredor?" Eu sorri e mordi meu lábio inferior.

"E fazendo isso?" Ele rasgou minha camisa, deixando a mostra meu sutiã branco, que destacava na minha pele bronzeada.

"Hmm. Você entra no quarto. Mas fica no chão de qualquer jeito." Eu disse, quase -quase- indiferente. _Por que ele tinha quer rasgar minha roupa?_

Ele se levantou, meu colocou em seus ombros e me jogou na cama. Tirou meus sapatos e minha calça -nem eu tirava tão rápido daquele jeito- e me deixou só de calcinha e sutiã. Ela parou um momento e ficou me olhando.

"Vê algo que você gosta?" Perguntei.

"Ainda falta mostrar mais." Ele disse, transpirando desejo e luxúria. Ele foi no armário e guardou as coisas de seu bolso. Voltou tirando suas roupas e deitando sobre mim. "Ainda vou dormir no chão?" Ele perguntou.

"Mais tarde eu lhe respondo." Eu disse. E começamos a nos beijar.

Eu me virei e fiquei em cima dele, com minhas pernas em cada lado da sua cintura, sem quebrar o beijo. Suas mãos corria todo o meu corpo, cada parte que ele podia, tateando até chegar no fecho do meu sutiã e tirá-lo de mim. Ele começou a me beijar subindo e descendo da minha clavícula até minha cintura. Me puxou pra ele, se demorando quando beijava meu peito, mordendo e lambendo. Ele pressionou seu abraço na minha cintura, continuando com seus beijos salientes. Eu dava pequenos suspiros de satisfação. Meus pés alisavam suas pernas enquanto eu pressionava minhas unhas em seus braços. Ele baixou suas mãos para o meu quadril e começou a puxar minha calcinha para baixo. Enquanto seus dedos tocavam minha pele, arrastando-os lentamente como uma dança, calafrios subiam pela minha espinha.

"Eu te amo." Suspirei entre seus movimentos.

Ele se virou, me deitando na cama e ficando de joelhos, terminou de tirar minha calcinha alisando os pontos que tocavam no caminho. Quando suas mãos chegaram nos meus pés, ele largou a calcinha no chão e voltou todo o caminho dando pequenos beijos e mordidas em locais estratégicos, me fazendo gemer de excitação. Ele voltou a pressionar seu corpo contra o meu, encontrando minha boca. Nos beijamos e eu rasguei suas costas com minhas unhas, fazendo ele gemer de excitação também. Do mesmo jeito que eu fiz mais cedo, comecei a tirar sua cueca com os dedos dos meu pés. Joguei no chão, junto com minha calcinha. Sua masculinidade estava pressionando minha coxa, o que me excitou mais. Ele começou a alisar meus mamilos, me fazendo suplicar por ele.

"Você está pronta? Você não vai se machucar?" Ele perguntou, descendo para o meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas.

Ficaremos cheios de marcas amanhã.

"Sim, eu já estou pronta, já estou molhada." Eu disse, segurando pequenos tufos de seu cabelo para pressioná-lo mais pra mim. Minhas pernas se abriram mais, dando liberdade pra ele se mover.

Ele se ajeitou na cama, pegando sua masculinidade e colocando no meu centro. Ele foi devagar, colocando aos poucos, em movimentos lentos, até que colocou tudo. Eu gemia mais alto, a medida que eu sentia mais ele dentro de mim. Apertei mais minhas unhas, subindo e descendo em suas costas. E num movimento contínuo, ele moveu nossos quadris.

"Mais rápido Dimitri! Por favor, eu preciso de você!" Eu disse, suplicante.

Ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido.

"Eu também preciso de você, Roza." Ele disse, nós dois estávamos começando a suar, nunca tínhamos feito amor com tanta avidez. Ele estava quase selvagem, se movia com muita rapidez.

"Oh céus!" Eu gemia alto. Aquele homem me completava. Ele estava me deixando louca de excitação.

Dimitri ficava clamando meu nome no meu ouvido.

"Oh, Dimitri, eu estou quase lá!" Eu suspirei entre seus movimentos, depois de alguns minutos. Eu sentia aquela explosão dentro de mim.

"Eu também meu amor, eu também." Dimitri dizia com dificuldade. Sua respiração pesada.

Depois de mais alguns minutos. "OH!" Eu gritei quando atingi meu orgasmo. No mesmo instante eu ouvi Dimitri dizer algo em russo e eu senti ele relaxar dentro de mim. Ele também tinha atingido seu orgasmo.

Seu corpo tremia depois da sua libertação, e eu fiquei feliz por saber que eu era a causa desse efeito nele.

Ele saiu de mim, e nós acalmamos nossa respiração.

**Fim de conteúdo nominal M.**

Nós nos ajeitamos na cama, ele deitou e eu fiquei por cima dele.

"Obrigado Roza." Ele disse, alisando meu cabelo suado.

"Obrigada camarada." Eu disse de volta, fazendo pequenos círculos no seu peito.

"Eu não deveria ter ido com tanta rapidez. Você está bem? Eu não me controlei, desculpa." Ele disse.

"Você está louco? Por que você guardou isso de mim? Esse está sendo o melhor dia da minha vida." Eu disse sorrindo, lembrando de seus toques.

"Não sei o que aconteceu, eu só me descontrolei, eu estava muito..."

"Excitado?" Eu completei, abrindo mais meu sorriso. "Se continuar assim, você pode dormir na cama, sabe..."

Ele me apertou mais em seu abraço.

"Ah, é bom saber que vou dormir num lugar confortável." Ele disse sorrindo também.

"Ainda temos tempo? Eu quero dormir um pouco antes de encarar meus pais de novo." Eu disse, de repente um pouco sonolenta. _De repente? Não depois de um sexo desse. Eu estava completamente no céu._

"Sim, será só as oito horas o jantar, ainda temos duas horas para dormir. Você se arruma em uma hora?" Ele perguntou.

"Qual é, Camarada! Claro que me arrumo!" Eu disse.

"Então vamos dormir." Ele disse.

E assim dormimos, um no braço do outro, depois de uma transa perfeita. Parecia que nada poderia ficar melhor.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Mas que diabos." Eu resmunguei quando ouvi o celular. Dimitri ainda dormia em baixo de mim e eu lancei meu braço na cabeceira pra procurar o celular.

_Vocês estão atrasados vinte minutos. Onde diabos vocês estão? Venham logo! _A mensagem era de Cristian. Mas que horas são? O celular me deu a resposta. Oito e vinte da noite.

Pulei da cama. "Dimitri" gritei.

"O que aconteceu?" Imediatamente ele estava sentado, pronto pra luta. Ele olhou pra mim em confusão. "Por que você está me acordando?"

"Porque estamos vinte minutos atrasados. CRISTIAN nos mandou uma mensagem." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Oh merda!" Ele disse. Saiu da cama, me puxando pelo braço para o banheiro. "Vem, não temos tempo, vem tomar banho comigo." Ele disse me jogando debaixo da ducha.

"Quê? Você ainda quer me provar pra conseguir dormir na cama?" Eu disse sorrindo.

"Se tivéssemos tempo... Depois eu lhe mostro." Ele disse me ensaboando. Eu ensaboava ele também.

"Eu vou usar qual vestido?" Eu perguntei.

"Esse daqui." Ele pegou uma caixa no armário. Era um vestido vermelho vinho, de alcinha, e decotado, ele descia até o joelho, mas colava no meu corpo, mostrando todas as curvas.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Eu perguntei maravilhada.

"Segredo de guardião." Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu pulei no pescoço dele e coloquei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ele me segurou nas coxas.

"Obrigada." Eu disse no seu ouvido.

"Me agradeça mais tarde." Ele sussurrou de volta e me deu um beijo.

Nós nos arrumamos. Dimitri colocou uma calça jeans escura, nova. E uma blusa social de botão. Deixou seu cabelo solto, um visual que eu acho lindo.

Eu coloquei o vestido, sequei o cabelo e fiz uma maquiagem leve. Peguei um salto quinze centímetro preto e estava pronta.

"Onde é esse lugar misterioso?" Eu perguntei, chegando na Igreja.

"Bem aqui." Ele disse sorrindo.

Por trás da Igreja tinha um jardim, uma tenda estava montada lá. Tinha velas por todos os lugares, clareando bem. Uma grande mesa estava no centro. A decoração eram rosas vermelhas e toalhas brancas. Tinha outra mesa com comes e bebes. Tudo estava muito fofo e romântico.

"Camarada?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Quê? Eu estava com você o tempo todo no quarto. Não olhe pra mim. É surpresa também." Ele disse enquanto chegávamos na tenda. Então, eu pude ver as pessoas que estavam em volta da mesa. Meus pais, Lissa e Cristian, Mia e Eddie -Eddie foi designado para cuidar de Jill- Alberta, Jill, e, deus me ajude, Adrian.

"Mas que demora dos infernos! O quê? Não usem a desculpa 'nós nos perdemos' quando eu sei exatamente o que vocês estava fazendo." Cristian disse.

"Nós adormecemos. E perdemos a hora. Sua cabeça suja." Eu disse, afiando o olhar pra ele.

"Venham. Cristian já ia dizer algumas coisas." Mia disse.

Dimitri e eu sentamos nos únicos lugares vagos.

"Por que tudo isso? Era pra ser só um jantar comum." Eu disse.

"Nada é comum hoje." Disse Alberta e sorriu.

"Rose, você está perfeita! Onde você conseguiu esse vestido maravilhoso?" Jill perguntou, encantada.

"Bom, magicamente ele apareceu no meu armário, em uma caixa." Eu disse olhando pra Dimitri.

Ele sorriu. "Segredo de guardião Roza."

Cristian se levantou. "Eu não gosto muito de enrolar, não é da minha personalidade, e, embora eu devesse ser romântico hoje, desculpem, não vai dar. Lissa, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Eu quero fazer uma cria de pequenos Dragomirs." Ele sorriu. Lissa olhava pra ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Eu sei que pode ser muito cedo, mas eu quero ter você pra ontem." Ele se virou pra mim. "Rose, você foi a única família dela por muitos anos, e eu acho que a minha obrigação -apesar de eu não gostar muito- é pedir a você. Eu quero pedir a mão de Lissa em casamento." Ele disse.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Olhei pra ele e pra Lissa. Lissa estava chorando e sorrindo.

"C-claro!" Eu disse. Me levantei e dei um abraço nele, pegando nós dois de surpresa.

"Jill, desculpe. Mas, de qualquer forma, Rose é mais velha que você." Cristian disse se desculpando.

Jill sorriu. "Que nada. Eu não tenho muito o que fazer mesmo em relação a isso.

Lissa se levantou e Cristian pegou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Ele abriu e tirou o anel mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Ao lado, tinha outro, um masculino.

"Você aceita casar comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim!" Lissa disse entre os soluços. Eles trocaram a aliança e deram um beijo. Todos aplaudiram e sorriram.

"Então foi isso? Vocês disseram que tinham de ir na cidade, mas foram comprar essa aliança? Eu disse a você Lissa." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Essas." Cristian disse olhando pra Dimitri.

Dimitri limpou a garganta e ficou de pé. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

"Rose. Desde Portland você tocou minha vida. E com o passar do tempo eu vi que você tinha mais do que só apenas irresponsabilidade, brutalidade..." Ele estava dizendo.

"Sim... Pulemos essa parte." Eu o cortei. Todos riram. Menos Adrian, ele não estava mais lá. Pra onde ele foi?

"Eu concordo com isso." Alberta disse. Eu me virei pra ela e levantei as duas sobrancelhas.

"Então... Você foi tomando cada vez mais controle sobre mim. Chegou ao ponto de eu quase não aguentar mais. Não poder ver você, porque então eu faria alguma coisa errada." Ele disse.

"Você fez." Abe resmungou e todos riram de novo.

"Sim. Me desculpe Abe, mas sua filha... Olhe, o que eu quero dizer, é que desde um certo dia, eu soube que você era a mulher da minha vida. Eu não podia mais resistir, e quando eu percebi que você sentia o mesmo, foi como estar no céu. Mas nós não podíamos ficar juntos, de verdade. Não com a relação professor-aluno. Quer dizer, em um certo tempo eu não me importei em sair da escola pra ficar com você, mas eu sabia que você não iria querer isso. Até, a cabana. Lá, vendo você naquele estado, eu não podia mais sair de perto de você, eu só queria te proteger, te dar colo. Mas aconteceu todas aquelas coisas, e quando eu era strigoi, por mais que fosse doentio, eu queria você lá comigo por toda a eternidade, e quando voltei a ser um dampir, e vi que você estava ali, como se nada estivesse acontecido... Eu não te merecia, eu tinha prometido que não te faria mal e fiz. Mas de novo, eu não conseguia resistir, eu não podia te perder." Dimitri disse sem parar. Todos, só encaravam ele. Eu estava a ponto de desmaiar.

"O que eu quero dizer com isso, Roza, é que eu quero me ligar a você de todas as formas possíveis. Eu quero ter você só pra mim. Eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, eu quero te chamar de esposa. Eu quero te fazer feliz cada segundo de sua vida. Eu quero te amar, e te cuidar. Te mimar, te proteger. Eu quero chegar em casa e ver você numa blusa minha." Todos riram. "Eu quero casar com você Roza." Ele disse por fim.

Eu só conseguia ficar olhando e olhando. Passou um minuto e todos esperavam com expectativa. Eu o abracei e lhe dei um beijo pra que ninguém pudesse ver minhas lágrimas.

"Sim. Eu aceito, camarada. Eu quero casar com você."

Dimitri me abraçou, parecia que ninguém podia nos separar ali. Ele se virou para meus pais e Lissa.

"Eu sei que vocês tiveram participação ativa, eu quero dizer, que Rose sabe, a pouco mais de um ano. Mas eu quero a benção de vocês nesse casamento. Eu quero suas autorizações. E Lissa, se você não se importa também." Dimitri disse.

Abe se levantou e me puxou para um abraço. "Olhe. Se você fizer tudo o que prometeu agora, eu aceito. Mas saia da linha um centímetro, e eu vou atrás de você no inferno. Eu já avisei." Abe disse com um humor negro nos olhos.

"Farei ainda mais Abe. Sua filha será a mulher mais feliz, enquanto eu puder fazê-la, e enquanto eu não puder, farei meu impossível." Dimitri disse, olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

"Eu aceito também." Minha mãe disse me abraçando. "Seja feliz minha filha."

"Ai meu deus. Como você pede minha irmã em casamente e não coloca nenhuma aliança em seu dedo?" Lissa disse olhando pra Dimitri. Ele imediatamente colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha de veludo preta. Ele abriu e mostrou dois anéis. Um masculino e outro feminino. Todos arfaram quando viu. Na verdade era bem parecido com o de Lissa. Mas, _aquele_ era o anel mais bonito que eu tinha visto. Ele era meu.

Dimitri e eu trocamos as alianças e nos beijamos. Todos aplaudiram e sorriam sem parar.

"E pensar que eu planejei tudo, desde a fuga para cidade..." Mia disse.

"Foi você?" Lissa e perguntamos juntas.

"Claro. Vocês acham que dois homens pensam em alguma coisa? Dois homens apaixonados? Eles recorreram a mim." Disse Mia sorrindo.

Todos nós sentamos e voltamos a beber e comer. Dimitri não soltava minha mão. Ficava o tempo todo brincando com minha aliança, girando-a de um lado a outro, sem tirar do meu dedo.

"Você me fez a mulher mais feliz desse mundo." Eu disse no seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo Roza." Ele disse.

"Eu queria propor um brinde." Disse Eddie, tirando todos de suas conversas particulares. "Eu espero que vocês sejam felizes, e que nada nem ninguém estrague isso que vocês tem." Ele disse.

Todos se levantaram e brindaram com as taças. E de repente eu vi. Eddie e Mia deram as mãos.

"Vocês estão juntos?" Eu perguntei, sentindo meu queixo cair.

"Íamos esperar mais um tempo, até Eddie vir para a Corte com Jill, mas achamos melhor vocês, nossos amigos saberem antes." Mia disse, radiante.

"Por falar em Jill, onde ela está?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela saiu um minuto depois de Adrian, Rose." Lissa disse, um pouco envergonhada. "Desculpe."

Eu senti Dimitri segurar mais forte minha mão. "Tudo bem, é só que eu não vi ela saindo." Dei um sorriso torto.

"Ah, vamos dançar!" Mia disse, ligando um som que eu não tinha visto até aquele momento.

Todos começaram a dançar quando eu fui me sentar. Dimitri me puxou e me colou nele.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

"Sentar camarada. Muita emoção pra um dia só. Nem mesmo Rose Rathaway aguenta isso." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Descansamos mais tarde. Eu quero ter algumas danças com minha noiva." Seus olhos brilhavam. Ele realmente estava feliz. Isso me fez derreter.

Alberta e meus pais se despediram. Eles alegaram que tinham de acordar cedo amanhã para resolver os assuntos da viagem.

Então ficamos nós, os três casais. Dançando numa música lenta.

Meu mundo estava completo enquanto eu tivesse essas pessoas. Enquanto eu estivesse nos braços de Dimitri.


	4. author's note

**X**

**Antes de continuar com a história, eu adoraria saber o que vocês acham. Suas opiniões, o que está certo e o que está errado. Se estão gostando ou não.**

**Ficarei grata com suas revisões.**

**Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico. Ou qualquer outro. Eu só tenho tempo de escrever a noite, então minha vista embaça um pouco. Tentarei ajeitar nos próximos capítulos.**

**Em algumas cenas aparecerá os pensamentos de Dimitri, mas não será algo que acontecerá sempre. **

**Apenas com DPOV, abrirei outra história, com spoilers do que ele estaria pensando, mas em ocasiões, só e somente só dos livros.**

**Desde já, eu agradeço.**

**Adm. va09**


	5. four

**X**

****Previously:

Então ficamos nós, os três casais. Dançando numa música lenta.

Meu mundo estava completo enquanto eu tivesse essas pessoas. Enquanto eu estivesse nos braços de Dimitri.

* * *

**RPOV**

A noite tinha sido maravilhosa. Mas no dia seguinte todos teriam trabalho. Então ficamos mais algumas músicas e nos recolhemos. Dimitri e eu fomos para o quarto. Ele tinha o maior sorriso do mundo. Eu também não conseguia me conter, todo o nosso caminha eu olhava pra mão que tinha o anel de noivado, eu só o admirava, com um sorriso bobo. Era perfeito.

Chegamos ao quarto e eu fui direto ao banheiro. Dimitri me acompanhou, tomamos uma ducha rápida. Enrolei-me numa toalha e fui pegar nossas roupas, ele ficou no banheiro se secando.

"Amor, o quarto está quente e uma calça só me basta." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem, babe." Eu peguei sua calça e uma cueca. Peguei também uma calcinha e uma blusa dele. Voltei ao banheiro e lhe entreguei a roupa.

"Eu disse que a calça bastava." Ele disse confuso quando viu a camisa.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto vestia a calcinha. "A blusa é pra mim." E a vesti.

Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto vestia sua calça. "Hm, é por falta de pijama?" Disse vindo em minha direção.

"Não, é só que é gostoso dormir com uma camisa sua. O seu cheiro. É só bom, só isso." Eu disse abraçando-lhe pela cintura. Ele sorriu e colocou suas mãos no meu ombro. Ele me deu um beijo suave na testa. Afastou-se e foi escovar os dentes.

Eu estendi as toalhas e o acompanhei. Voltamos pro quarto direto pra cama.

"Coloque o despertador. Não quero me atrasar como hoje, e amanhã é trabalho e não festa." Dimitri disse enquanto ajeitava os lençóis em cima da gente.

"Você tem razão." Peguei o celular da mesinha e ajeitei o despertador. Voltei e me aninhei nos braços de Dimitri. "Boa noite, amor." Eu disse dando-lhe um beijo suave na boca.

"Boa Noite, Roza." Ele disse e apertou mais o seu abraço.

Acordei na manhã seguinte sozinha na cama. _Não__**,**_ pensei. _Onde diabos Dimitri foi?_ Então percebi que ainda era noite. Dimitri estava de pé na janela, olhando através dela. Ele parecia completamente absorto naquela imensidão laranja. Era o final da noite pra nós e o Sol estava fazendo um espetáculo. Peguei o celular com cuidado. Indicava dezessete e trinta. Cinco e meia da manhã pra nós. O despertador estava para às seis. Levantei-me devagar, Dimitri não se virou. _Hmm_, pensei. Fui até ele, e parei a um metro de distância. Ele não se virou. Ele percebeu que eu estava acordada? Ou ele realmente estava distraído? Abracei-o por trás, descansando minhas mãos em seu peito, e dei um leve beijo nas suas costas.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, babe?" Eu perguntei. Ele não se virou, mas segurou minhas mãos nas suas, alisando-as.

"Não. Eu só não consegui mais dormir." Ele disse com a voz suave. Ele puxou meu braço e me trouxe pra frente dele. Abraçou-me na cintura e descansou seu queixo no meu ombro.

"Então por que você não me acordou?" Agora eu alisava seus dedos.

"Não, você estava dormindo tão lindamente, eu não queria ter te acordado, e não faz tanto tempo que eu estou aqui." Eu senti seus lábios se formando num sorriso.

"Sabe, eu não consigo mais ficar muito tempo longe de seus braços enquanto durmo." Eu disse, olhando pra frente, o céu laranja já estava escurecendo.

Ele pegou minha mão direita, e começou a brincar com o anel. "Você não vai mais precisar dormir longe de mim. Eu não vou deixar." Disse.

Ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Lissa?" Eu perguntei. Dimitri me soltou e foi até a mesinha pegar o celular, eu me sentei num banco da janela. Ele voltou lendo a mensagem.

"Sim. Ela perguntou se você pode ajudá-la com a roupa." Ele disse, fazendo careta.

Eu sorri pra ele, enquanto ele sentava entre minhas pernas, descansando sua cabeça no meu peito. "Diga a ela que eu posso fazer isso. Mas por que ela precisa de mim?" Respondi.

Ele digitou a mensagem e deixou o celular em seu peito. Eu dobrei minhas pernas em torno do abdômen dele. "Não sei. Mas eu quero ficar aqui por mais tempo." Ele disso, alisando minhas pernas.

"Eu também quero. Mas não podemos, daqui a pouco temos de encontrar com eles, e, pelo que eu vejo, terei de encontrar Lissa mais cedo." Eu disse, fazendo careta, enquanto alisava os cabelos de Dimitri.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Ela pediu desculpas, e disse que não precisava mais. Encontrava-nos em duas horas para o café." Dimitri disse lendo a mensagem.  
"Tudo bem." Eu disse, enquanto ficava perdida em pensamentos. Amanhã nós iríamos à Rússia. Dimitri ficaria um tempo com a família, tudo o que ele quer. Eu não poderia agradecer a Lissa pelo que ela estava fazendo. Eu estava tão feliz. Mas um pensamento me veio. _Como faremos pra dizer, ou melhor, não dizer aos outros onde Lissa está?_ Afinal, ela é a rainha. E todos sabem disso.

"Roza?" Dimitri me chamou, ele agora estava virado, olhando pra mim. E tive a impressão de que essa não era primeira vez que ele me chamava.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, voltando para o presente.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou preocupado, enquanto tirava uma mexa do meu cabelo que tinha caído no rosto.

"Só em como vamos esconder Lissa numa viagem pela Rússia." Eu disse, olhando para a janela.

"Seu pai vai dar um jeito, eu tenho certeza." Dimitri disse, alisando minha bochecha.

"Sim, ele vai." Eu disse, com um suspiro.

Dimitri se ajeitou na pequena bancada, se sentando. Ele me puxou e me deu um beijo. "Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer a ela." Ele disse no meu ouvido.

"É só que é a primeira vez que a gente sai depois de... Bom, você sabe, depois de não termos mais a ligação. Eu estou com um pouco de medo." Eu disse, com minha cabeça baixa.

Dimitri colocou a mão no meu queixo e o levantou, de modo que eu olhava bem nos seus lindos olhos chocolate. "Você é a melhor guardiã que eu já conheci. Ela está completamente segura com você. E nada vai nos acontecer. Eu não vou deixar." Ele disse com a voz dura. Eu acreditei. Seus olhos estavam determinados.

Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo. "Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo." Eu disse.

"Eu que tenho de agradecer. Todos os dias de nossas vidas." Ele disse. Eu só conseguia olhar para seus olhos. Havia tanto amor neles.

"Então, qual vai ser nossa rota na Rússia?" Eu perguntei. Hey, ele é o russo aqui, ele que faça a rota de viagem.

"Não sei, não quero passar muito tempo rodando a Rússia. Pensei em descermos em Moscou e irmos pra Baia logo depois. Fazendo a viagem de trem, não vamos perder muita coisa, e eles podem aproveitar as paradas." Ele disse.

"Parece uma ótima ideia. Quanto tempo de viagem?" Eu perguntei.

"Não sei, podemos fazer uma rota para passar em algumas poucas cidades antes de Baia. Mas sem descermos do trem." Ele parecia contente com a ideia. Claro, ele estava indo pra sua família. Até eu estava feliz com a ideia.

"Você está feliz, não é?" Eu perguntei, um sorriso leve apareceu no meu rosto.

"Sim. Eu vou ter tudo o que eu preciso em poucos dias. Eu terei você e minha família junto com a sua. Além disse e eu estou noivo da mulher que eu amo, e prestes a formar a minha própria família." Ele disse com seu olhar brilhando.

Epa, assunto delicado pra mim. Eu o amava tanto e por isso me ressentia por não poder lhe dar filhos, e família: pai, mãe e filho. Nunca teríamos uma família completa. Ele pareceu notar minha mudança de humor e meu olhar vago.

"Não. Nem pense nisso. Eu sei o que você está pensando. E não, se eu não puder ter filhos com você, eu não quero ter com mais ninguém." Ele disse, a seriedade em sua voz.

"Eu me pergunto com seria um filho seu. Eu olhava pra Paul e todos diziam que ele era como você quando mais novo... E eu nunca vou poder ver um mini-Dimitri crescer (?)" Eu disse, meio afirmando, meio perguntando.

"Eu sinto muito, meu amor. Eu também me pergunto como seria uma mini-Rose. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer." Ele disse, alisando meu cabelo. Tinha tristeza nas suas palavras. Ele sonhava em ter filhos.

"Vamos tomar banho." Eu disse, tentando mudar o tópico. Eu não queria chorar na frente dele, não em relação a isso. Eu não queria feri-lo mais.

* * *

Estávamos a caminho para o café quando meus pais apareceram.

"Rose. Dimitri." Minha mãe disse.

"Mãe. Pai." Eu disse.

"Vocês já arrumaram as coisas?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Não. Estamos indo encontrar Lissa agora. Faremos isso mais tarde." Eu disse.

"Oh. Eu vejo." Abe disse. "Você sabe, ela terá uma reunião para marcar a data de execução de.. É... Vocês sabem." Eu nunca vi meu pai recuar. Mas aquilo era um assunto delicado também. Outro.

"Sim. Sabemos." Foi tudo o que Dimitri disse.

"Bom, vamos resolver as coisas da viagem. Organizar o jatinho e tudo mais. Você tem algumas coisas pra resolver também, algumas burocracias acumuladas." Minha mãe disse.

"Sim, deixaremos tudo organizando antes de viajarmos, obrigada mãe." Eu disse.

Eles foram embora e Dimitri e eu continuamos o nosso caminho.

Encontramos com Lissa e Cristian. Tomamos café e jogamos conversa fora. Lissa foi pra sua reunião. Cristian, Dimitri e eu fomos para o prédio de guardiões. Dimitri e eu passamos o dia organizando a papelada e Cristian se ofereceu pra ajudar, já que não tinha nada pra fazer, e não queria estar na reunião que diria o dia da morte da sua tia.

O dia passou rápido. Organizamos tudo e ficamos na sala, conversando sobre a viagem e esperando Lissa terminar seus afazeres.

Knock knock knock

"Sim?" Eu disse.

"Licença guardiã Hathaway. Guardião Belikov. Senhor Ozera." Camilla disse, entrando na sala.

"Algum problema?" Dimitri perguntou.

"Senhor Ivashkov está aí, quer falar com o Senhor Ozera." Ela disse.

"Uau." Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

"Mande-o entrar." Cristian disse e ela fechou a porta.

"Você está louco? Ele me odeia. A mim, e a Dimitri. Por que você não sai e fala com ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele vai sobreviver." Cristian disse sorrindo.

"Rose, você não pode fugir toda vez que ele aparecer." Dimitri me disse.

"Eu sei." Eu disse.

"E, além disso, essa é a sua sala. Quer dizer, de vocês dois." Cristian disse.

Adrian entrou na sala sem bater. Todos se calaram.

"Não é a rainha que está entrando, é só o subordinado dela. Relaxem." Ele disse, olhando para todos nós.

"Você queria falar comigo, Adrian?" Cristian perguntou.

"Sim. Soube de viagem de vocês à Rússia. Vim perguntar se cabe mais um." Adrian disse, olhando pra mim.

Eu parei, congelei no tempo. Dimitri veio e ficou ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão.

"Tem certeza Adrian?" Cristian perguntou.

"Claro! Eu adoro à Rússia." Adrian disse. "Hey Rose, Belikov."

"Hey." Dimitri e eu dissemos juntos.

"Parabéns, afinal. Não pude ficar ontem. Jill ia viajar hoje cedo, queria passar um tempo com ela." Adrian disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você e Jill, vocês estão..." Eu perguntei.

"Sim, ela ainda é menor de idade. Mas, não é como se nunca tivesse acontecido, certo?" Ele disse, olhando pra Dimitri e eu.

"Oh. Legal." Eu disse.

"Nossa Adrian, Lissa vai comer você vivo. Você sabe." Cristian disse sorrindo.

"Que nada. Eu não estou fazendo nada errado, além disso, eu gosto de Jill." Adrian respondeu.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Lissa terminou." Dimitri disse.

"Vamos." Cristian disse abrindo a porta.

* * *

"Então, terminou? Quais são as novidades?" Eu perguntei.

"Como eu estou indo viajar agora, e eu tenho de estar presente, então só irá acontecer quando voltarmos." Lissa disse, tentando transformar o assunto menos ruim possível.

"Oh." Foi tudo o que Cristian disse. Eu fui até ele e o abracei, pegando todos de surpresa, inclusive eu.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ele acenou e me abraçou de volta.

"Rose, posso falar com você?" Adrian pediu. Isso mesmo, Adrian, aquele que me odeia até a morte. Todos se entreolharam. Mas eu disse sim, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de estragar sua vida. "Em particular." Ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

Dimitri limpou a garganta, claramente desconfortável com a ideia. Veja, a última vez que eu fiquei só com Adrian, ele quase me deu um tiro. Dimitri não achou justo a forma como Adrian me tratou, mas pra falar a verdade, eu achei que merecia mesmo, sendo a puta sacana que eu fui com ele. No seu lugar, eu teria matado, e não só gritado.

"Já voltamos." Eu disse aos outros. Passamos por Dimitri que segurou meu braço e me parou. "Está tudo bem, amor." Eu sussurrei só pra que ele ouvir. Ele acenou com a cabeça e bicou-me os lábios.

"Voltem logo." Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de entrar no banheiro com Adrian.

"Então." Eu disse, olhando pra baixo. "Eu posso ajudar você com alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Na verdade, eu não estava pensando nisso, mas obrigada pela ideia, pequena dampir." Ele disse sorrindo. O uso do meu antigo apelido me fez sorri também.

"jura? E o que você queria falar comigo?" Curiosidade na minha voz.

"Eu queria... Bom, eu queria pedir desculpas. Por todo esse tempo evitando você, e pelo outro dia, a última vez que a gente se viu." Ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

"Não se preocupe, Adrian. A culpa não foi sua. Na verdade, eu até acho que você foi muito bom comigo, se fosse o contrário, eu não sei se você estaria vivo hoje." Eu disse, um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto.

Ele sorriu de volta. "Obrigada. Você significa muito na minha vida." Ele disse.

"Isso faz dois de nós." Eu disse sorrindo e fui abraçar ele. "Agora me diz, o que eu posso te ajudar?" Eu disse, sentando na tampa do vaso sanitário.

"Você não perde tempo mesmo." Ele disse, corando um pouco.

"Tem haver com Jill, não é?" Eu disse, desconfiada.

"Você estava certa, quando falou sobre encontrar alguém. Eu não entendo o que você e Belikov tem, ninguém pode entender. Mas eu acho que Jill, ela me faz querer ser melhor, sabe? Enfim, eu estou com ela, desde que ela voltou pra Corte. E... Só quem sabe disso, é você, Cristian e Belikov..." Ele disse, cuidadosamente.

Eu, sendo Rose Rathaway, peguei logo o que ele queria dizer, e comecei a rir.

"O quê? Qual o problema? Rose! Isso não é engraçado!" Ele disse, seu rosto completamente vermelho.

"Tem razão, desculpe, não é engraçado. Mas, agora falando sério..." Eu ia dizendo quando ele me interrompeu.

"Eu estou falando sério, esse tempo todo." Ele disse, com amargura.

"Tudo bem. A questão é: Você quer minha ajuda com Lissa." Eu disse, e ele me olhou espantado. "Oh, qual é! Por que o espanto? Isso é uma coisa óbvia." Eu disse, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"É, você está certa. Então, vai me ajudar?" Ele perguntou, de repente, impaciente.

"É claro que eu vou, Adrian. Não se preocupe, eu vou conversar com Lissa hoje. Você pensa em levá-la pra Rússia com você?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele disse com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

"Adrian, se você pensa que vai aproveitar enquanto estiver na Rússia..." Eu comecei a dizer.

"Não, claro que não! Eu não vou pra Rússia com vocês, aquilo eu disse só por diversão. Inclusive, valeu a pena, porque a cara de vocês... Mas, voltando ao assunto. Eu não vou. Eu vou ficar com a Jill, na escola, esse feriado, e depois volto pra Corte. Eu vou trabalhar, com Lissa, e enquanto ela e Cristian estiverem fora, Mia e eu vamos ralar aqui." Ele deu aquele sorriso preguiçoso que eu tanto gostava.

"Entendi. E você quer que Lissa saiba sobre vocês antes da viagem, porque se chegar nos ouvidos dela na Rússia, que sua irmã de dezesseis anos está namorando Adrian Ivaskov, vai dar zebra pro teu lado. Certo?" Eu disse e sorri, feliz com meu raciocínio.

"Exatamente." Ele disse antes de abrir a porta.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, enquanto a gente voltava pro salão.

"Por que vocês demoraram?" Lissa perguntou quando Dimitri estava abrindo a boca. Foi engraçada a reação de um Dimitri frustrado. Eu sorri.

"Adrian e eu voltamos..." Eu comecei, mas fui interrompida logo. Mas que diabos.

"Desculpe? O que você disse?" Dimitri perguntou, cerrando os punhos. Ele ficava tão lindo com ciúmes, então, eu, boa como sou, resolvi brincar. Minha aura me entregou, porque Lissa soltou uma risadinha. Adrian não viu isso. Bom.

"Isso mesmo, voltamos." Eu disse e segurei a mão de um Adrian confuso. Cristian arregalou os olhos. E então tudo o que eu vi -um segundo depois- foi Adrian contra a parede com Dimitri pressionando seu pescoço. _Como ele soltou minha mão tão rápido?_ Eu me questionei.

"Você vai morrer Ivashkov. Eu juro." Dimitri disse entre os dentes.

"Ei! Eu não tenho culpa de nada. Quer dizer, não sobre isso. Pergunte a sua noiva, ela que está brincando com você." Adrian disse, olhando pra minha aura. Dimitri virou pra mim, e naquele momento, se eu não o conhecesse, eu diria que ele me mataria.

"Adrian! Você costumava ser mais engraçado!" Eu disse fazendo beicinho.

"É mentira dela, Dimitri. Ela gostou quando você mostrou ciúmes e resolveu te provocar." Lissa disse.

"_Traidora." _Merda. Eu disse alto não disse? Cristian e Lissa começaram a rir. Então eu disse.

"Não sou, eu só não quero perder meu novo assistente antes de empregá-lo." Lissa disse, olhando pra Dimitri, que soltou Adrian no mesmo segundo. E tão rápido como ele pegou Adrian, ele veio até mim, e me prendeu na parede, mas pelos punhos, ele alinhou seu rosto com o meu, fazendo nossas testas tocarem, seus olhos miúdos, e sua boca... Bom, digamos que sua boca estava exatamente um centímetro distante da minha. "E tampouco quero perder minha guardiã." Lissa disse, e todos começaram a rir, menos Dimitri e eu.

"Desculpa babe." Eu disse, fazendo meu olhar mais inocente possível, e cada palavra que eu dizia nossas bocas se encontrava. Isso me fez arrepiar.

"Não te desculpo." Ele disse. Sim, nossas bocas se encontrando de novo. Ele sentiu o meu arrepio, levantou um leve sorriso.

"Então eu estou encrencada?" Eu perguntei, tentando me afastar o máximo daquela boca.

"Muito." Ele disse, se aproximando, mas nunca beijando.

Alguém pigarreou. Obrigada! Pro inferno que eu ia implorar por um beijo aqui na frente de todos, porque sim, eu estava quase implorando. Dimitri virou-se, mas não soltando meus braços, eu aproveitei e tomei ar. Dimitri tremeu um pouco com a risada, quando ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo. "Eu disse que eu quero minha guardiã viva. E ela morrer de infarto, não alivia sua culpa, Belikov." Lissa disse, quase séria. Quase. Todos explodiram em gargalhadas. Inclusive Dimitri. Bastardo.

Eu me senti derrotada, claro. Dimitri estava me segurando na parede ainda, eu não conseguia me mover, e senti minhas bochechas corando. Eu abaixei minha cabeça, me escondendo o máximo possível. Dimitri colocou sua boca no meu ouvido e sussurrou. "A gente termina isso mais tarde." E me soltou. Eu juro que eu me arrepiei, me senti excitada, e tudo que eu queria era meu quarto e, claro, Dimitri.


	6. five

**X**

****Previously:

Eu me senti derrotada, claro. Dimitri estava me segurando na parede ainda, eu não conseguia me mover, e senti minhas bochechas corando. Eu abaixei minha cabeça, me escondendo o máximo possível. Dimitri colocou sua boca no meu ouvido e sussurrou. "A gente termina isso mais tarde." E me soltou. Eu juro que eu me arrepiei, me senti excitada, e tudo que eu queria era meu quarto e, claro, Dimitri.

* * *

Mas eu tinha uma coisa mais importante a fazer do quê amor, embora não fosse tão bom quanto. Deixei com relutância Dimitri na nossa suíte e fui me encontrar com Lissa. Ela estava arrumando a mala. Merda, ainda falta fazer a minha. E Cristian estava cuidando de umas papeladas de última hora.

"Ei Cristian, posso falar com Lissa um minuto em particular?" Perguntei sem me incomodar com a formalidade de ambos meus irmãos.

"Tudo bem. Onde está Dimitri?" Ele perguntou.

"Está no meu quarto, acho que arrumando a mala, por que você não vai lá?" Eu perguntei.

"Só não fujam ao nascer do Sol, porque eu vou caçá-los." Brincou Lissa. Eu ri.

Cristian saiu resmungando algo como 'Eu queria saber se elas diriam isso com Dimitri aqui, eu sou muito mole.' Eu ri mais. Lissa continuou pegando suas roupas e colocando ao meu lado na cama.

"Você sabe como vai estar o tempo na Rússia?" Ela perguntou.

"Não sei, mais deve ser no início do inverno. Me deixe perguntar a Dimitri."

- Ei camarada ~R

-Oi amor? Por que você mandou Cristian aqui? ~D

- EU precisava falar com Lissa a sós, mas, ela quer saber qual o tempo que vai estar na Rússia agora, tipo como deserto ártico? ~R

- Hm, entendi. Não amor, não vai estar muito frio, mas vai ser início de inverno lá. ~D

- Ok. Não destrua meu quarto com Cristian. ~R

- Não sou eu a bagunceira. ~D

- Mas é tão engraçado... ¬¬' Te amo babe! ~R

- Também te amo amor. ~D

"Ele disse que é início de inverno, Liss."

"Tudo bem." Ela disse pegando todas as suas roupas casuais ara inverno, e algumas formais. Alguns sapatos, bolsas, produtos pessoais e maquiagens. Eu me pergunto como isso tudo cabe na bolsa dela.

"Então, você queria falar alguma coisa comigo?" Ela perguntou enquanto tomou duas xícaras de café da sua mão e me entregou uma. Estávamos agora no sofá da saleta dela.

"Sobre Jill..."

"Ah Rose! Você sabe que eu estou tentando, quer dizer, eu realmente gosto dela, e eu quero protegê-la, sinto que devo pelo menos isso, não quero ninguém se aproveitando dela. Então me dê apenas mais uns dias."

Ih, lá vai a bomba...

"Sim, eu sei, e é por isso que eu acho que você deve ficar calma com o que eu vou te dizer."

"O que diabos aconteceu à minha irmã?" Ela gritou.

Eu particularmente gostei do seu, só mostra que ela realmente se importa. Eu sorri com o pensamento.

"Rose! Por que você está sorrindo?"

Ela não morreu, Lissa. Relaxa. Mas, falando sério? Eu acho que alguém vai morrer daqui pra o final da noite."

"O que fizeram com ela? Quem fez?"

"Ela está namorando."

"O QUÊ?" Ela gritou. "Quem diabos ousa abusar da minha irmã de 15 anos? Quem é Rose? Eu vou caçar o infeliz."

Eu comecei a rir. Quer dizer, pirei, porque eu me joguei no chão e fiquei lá, chorando de rir.

Ela me olhou com raiva. "O quê?"

"N-nada. Quer dizer. Primeiro, é bonitinho quando você quer defender os outros. Segundo, esse outro é sua irmã, o que me deixa mais orgulhosa de você. E terceiro, Dimitri queria matá-lo mais cedo, e você não deixou."

"ADRIAN? Ele é um pedófilo do inferno!" Ela gritou e saiu do quarto.

"Calma Liss, não é como se eles tivessem dormindo, quer dizer, é apenas o início do namoro..." Eu disse seguindo-a. "Onde você está indo?"

"Matar Adrian, eu mesma." Ela bufou, enquanto caminhava para o andar debaixo, onde ficava a suíte de Adrian.

Eu a segui enquanto conversava com Dimitri por mensagem.

- Amor, venha rápido na suíte de Adria, temos a fúria de uma rainha sobre ele! ~R

- HAHAHA! O que ele fez dessa vez? ~D

Ele estava achando graça com a futura morte de Adrian? Céus, homens.

- Está namorando Jill. Venha logo, eu não darei conta de Lissa só, ela realmente está com raiva! ~R

- Inferno! Estou chegando. ~D

Quando eu olhei, já estávamos em frente a porta de Adrian, que pelo inferno todo, era no Palácio. Lissa olhou para a porta e para mim.

"Ele sabe que eu estou aqui, eu sou a rainha e posso fazer isso." E antes que eu perguntasse o que, ela abriu a porta. Quando viramos o rosto para dentro da sala, oh deus, a cena era inacreditável. Talvez Jill não fosse tão inocente... Adrian estava deitando no sofá da saleta, com Jill por cima dele, e isso não é tudo, eles estavam nus, com apenas um lençol fino sobre eles, cobrindo as principais partes. E eles estavam dormindo, e suados. Jill já tinha o corpo desenvolvido para uma menina de 15 anos, ela era como Lissa, só um pouco mais baixa. Inferno.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e assim fez Lissa. Nós duas ficamos paradas na porta, sem acreditar no que estávamos vendo.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Lissa parece calma Rosse." Dimitri disse enquanto corria com Cristian no reboque até o nosso lado, quando eles viraram o rosto para dentro da sala, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh. proklyatie." Eu só balancei a cabeça.

Ele puxou e me abraçou por trás, serpenteando suas mãos na minha cintura, enquanto descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Cristian colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Lissa. Nós quatro ainda estávamos encarando a cena. Eu fiquei esperando por Lissa.

"O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Ela gritou.

Se a situação não fosse drástica, seria cômica. Adrian e Jill pularam do sofá e caíram no chão, por sorte, o lençol continuou cobrindo suas partes.

"Lissa?" Adrian pediu.

"Vista-se Ivashkov. Você tem um minuto." Ela disse em sua voz de rainha, enquanto fechou a porta.

Ela se virou pra mim, seus olhos nadando em lágrimas, eu a puxei e a abracei.

"Calma Liss, vamos primeiro ouvir a versão deles." Eu disse, alisando seu cabelo. Os meninos se encostaram na parede.

"Eu só a tive agora, Rose, eu queria poder fazer tudo certo, e não fazer ela se perder. Eu não fui a melhor irmã até agora, mas eu quero fazer isso. Ela não é como você, e nunca vai ser, mas eu quero que cresça uma amizade entre nós, sabe? E Adrian, eu o amo, mas ele não pode ficar com ela, ela é uma criança, pelo amor de Deus! EU falhei. O merda!" Ela chorou e soluçou no meu ombro.

"Talvez eles se amem Liss" Eu sussurrei. "Ele veio falar comigo, ele disse que realmente gosta dele, e que não ia à Rússia para ficar com ela. Ele não machucaria Jill nunca, nem antes, nem agora principalmente. E se eles estão assim... Íntimos, é porque Jill confia nele."

"Você acha?" Ela perguntou fungando. "Mas ele é muito velho."

"E Dimitri? Dimitri tem é 7 anos mais velho do que eu."

"Mas você já é uma mulher, já passou por muita coisa. Ela não."

"Eu não era uma mulher quando a gente se apaixonou, eu era uma menina mimada, que só queria chamar atenção. Acredite, eu não estou reclamando dessa diferença. Ele é mais experiente, ele sabe da vida, ele me ajuda a entendê-la. Liss, o mais importante, nos amamos. Idade é só um número, o que importa é o que um sente pelo outro. E se for de verdade, vai dar certo. Olha aí, todas as probabilidades contra Dimitri e eu, e estamos aqui, juntos."

Lissa parou de chorar e me olhou, eu notei que ela tinha se acalmado. Cristian estava sorrindo e Dimitri me olhou espantando. "Eu te amo tanto." Ele disse, seus olhos refletiam cada palavra.

Você está certa. Não sei o que deu em mim. Vou pedir desculpas e conversar civilizadamente." Lissa disse.

"Ciúmes Lissa, foi o que aconteceu. E antes de abrir o jogo, vamos brincar com eles." Eu sorri maliciosamente.

"Eu conheço esse olhar. Não, você não está indo fazer isso Roza." Dimitri disse, mas eu podia ver a diversão de assustar Adrian em seus olhos.

"Ah, estamos indo fazer isso sim!" Cristian disse, saindo de seu torpor na parede.

"Vocês são horríveis. Mas ele tem que aprender." Lissa disse, enxugando as lágrimas.

Ela abriu a porta e Jill estava baixando a blusa. Adrian correu e sentou no sofá, Jill acompanhando seu movimento, sentando ao lado dele.

"Jillian, levante-se e sente no outro sofá." Lissa disse séria. A pobre de Jill arregalou os olhos e correu para o outro sofá.

Nós quatro entramos no quarto, Lissa e eu sentamos ao lado de Jill, e Cristian e Dimitri ao lado de Adrian, e o terror nos olhos de Adrian quando viu Dimitri se encaminhando para o lado dele era impagável. Eu me segurei pra não rir.

"Vasilisa, eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Eu não esperava que você ficasse tão brava." Jill disse.

"É Lissa, eu sou sua irmã. E oh, eu realmente estou com muita raiva." Lissa disse olhando para Adrian, que empalideceu 4 tons.

"Lissa-" Adrian começou.

"Basta Ivashkov. Você se aproveitou da minha irmã. Princesa Dragomir. Você sabe o quão encrencado você está?"

"Talvez você devesse puni-lo mais severamente Lissa. Acho que ele não entendeu a lição. Ele desrespeitou um membro único de sua família." Cristian disse para Lissa.

"Você está certo Cristian. Eu infelizmente, Adrian, não posso deixar isso impune. Jillian não é apenas uma menina que você pode ficar, ela é uma Dragomir, princesa, e tem deveres como tal."

"Oh, pelo amor de deus, eu não estou desrespeitando sua irmã, Lissa. Eu a amo. De verdade. E se eu tiver de ser punido, eu farei." Adrian disse confiante.

Eu, bondosa como sou, fui até Lissa e cochichei em seu ouvido. Ela deu um aceno de cabeça, mas eu podia ver divertimento em seus. Claro, nem Jill, nem Adrian notou.

"Você será. Rose me deu uma ideia fantástica de como isso será feito." Lissa disse.

Adrian olhou pra mim desesperado, eu lhe dei um olhar de compaixão. Ele comprou. Eu quase quebrei o farsa ali mesmo, querendo rir.

"Obrigado, Rose." Adrian disse.

"Imagina, Adrian, tudo por você." Eu disse. Dimitri me olhou desconfiado.

"Então, o que eu terei de fazer pra ficar com Jill?" Adrian perguntou. Eu notei que Jill estava completamente encolhida no sofá. Vermelha como um tomate, mas admirada pela coragem de Adrian, talvez sua confirmação sobre os interesses de Adrian nela, foi demonstrado ali.

"Então, você não está ficando perto de Jillian a partir do momento que eu deixar essa suíte, vocês não ficarão juntos, e, só pra eu ter certeza se você realmente gosta dela, você ficará 30 minutos em combate com Dimitri. Agradeça a Rose essa última parte." Lissa disse solene.

Eu quase não estava me aguentando. Eu olhei pro rosto de Adrian, só faltava os olhos vermelhos e ele seria um completo strigoi. O sangue sumiu dele, e eu podia sentir daqui o quão frio ele ficou, sua boca ressecou e nem piscar ele conseguia.

"Oh, Lissa, você jura?" Dimitri perguntou.

"Claro."

"Eu vou adorar cumprir seu mandato." Dimitri disse sorrindo.

Adrian virou pra Cristian, e depois pra Dimitri. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o brilho no olhar de Dimitri. E então, ele parecia voltar a vida.

"Ele não pode bater num Moroi real. É traição." Adrian disse, quase -eu disse quase- presunçoso.

"Não quando a ordem é direta da Rainha." Lissa sorriu. "E oh, eu estou indo pra dizer a sua mãe Jillian."

Jill sumiu. Ela olhou pra Adrian.

"Sendo assim, eu amo você Jill. Obrigada." Adrian disse e ela balançou a cabeça.

Então foi aí que aconteceu. Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir. Me debatendo. Não conseguia parar. E quando eu olhava para os rostos de Jill e Adrian, eu ria mais. Eles pareceram confuso, até que os outros três começaram a rir comigo. Então realização lhes bateu. E oh, eles ficaram uma fera.

"Mas o que diabos é isso aqui?" Adrian gritou.

Todos se controlaram. Lissa trocou de lugar com Dimitri, onde ela estava ao lado de Adrian com Cristian e eu sentei no colo de Dimitri ao lado de Jill.

"Isso, meu caro irmão, é pra você aprender a não mexer com minha família." Lissa disse, dando-de-ombros.

"Eu não estou acreditando que vocês fizeram isso desde o início." Adrian disse descrente, levantando-se para pegar um copo com vodka russa.

"Você pode me servir um?" Dimitri perguntou. Adrian olhou pra ele, querendo matá-lo. "Ou ainda eu posso cumprir as ordens de Lissa." Dimitri adicionou, segurando um riso quando Adrian murmurou algo sobre 'abuso de poder' sob a respiração.

"E respondendo sua pergunta, não foi desde o início, eu estava voltando pra conversar, então esse teatro foi Rose e Cristian." Lissa disse.

Eu e Cristian sorrimos pelo nosso dote criativo.

"Então você... Você não está com raiva de mim?" Jill perguntou timidamente a Lissa.

"Não, mas eu acho que você deveria ter dito, não por eu ser a rainha e você ser uma princesa, e toda essa coisa, mas por eu ser sua irmão, e bom, quase amiga. Eu acho que devemos confiar uma na outra. Eu espero que nossa relação cresça, mas você não pode fazer isso." Lissa disse apontando pra sala.

"Desculpe, foi a primeira vez que eu... Oh meu deus!" Jill corou. "Não sabíamos que faríamos isso. E eu estou contente."

"Tudo bem. Mas você Adrian, se você acha que está indo pra ficar com Jill todo feriado de Dezembro, enquanto estamos na Rússia, você se engana." Lissa disse.

"O que você quer dizer Lissa?" Eu perguntei enquanto estava jogando um joguinho de uma bolinha no celular de Dimitri. Essa coisa é viciante, que inferno.

"Que os dois estão vindo com a gente." Ela disse.

"OH MEU DEUS! Sério? Tipo, viajar com vocês?" Jill perguntou.

"Sim." Lissa disse. "Não a nenhuma maneira de você, Jill, ficar fora de minha vista, quer dizer, só quando vocês... Ah, que seja, vocês entenderam. Se arrumem, estamos partindo cedo da manhã, humanos." Lissa disse.

Jill correu e pulou na irmã. Minha visão periférica mostrou um sorriso em Lissa, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar muito tempo rancorosa com alguém.

"Droga!" Eu gritei.

"O que houve amor?" Dimitri perguntou, parando os círculos que ele estava fazendo na minha cintura.

"Perdi o joguinho, tudo culpa de vocês duas. Obrigada." Eu disse, com raiva.

"Quase morrer matando strigoi, tudo bem. Agora perdeu um joguinho e o mundo acaba." Dimitri resmungou.

"Ei, eu ouvi isso Dimitri Belikov." Eu disse, virando minha raiva pra ele.

"É, se você ainda quer ter filhos, acho bom pedir desculpas." Adrian disse brincando.

Eu travei. Paralisei. Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Não me leve a mal, eu quase superei essa coisa de ter filhos, mas não completamente, e todos sabiam quer era pra evitar esse tópico quando eu estava por perto. Dimitri sentiu minha tensão e começou a me puxar pra baixo, mas eu imediatamente me afastei e saí correndo.

Eu sabia que não podia ter filhos, e que Dimitri não se importava, quer dizer, não demonstrava. Mas eu não podia ajudar. Lissa estava gritando na minha cabeça, não pra eu voltar, mas pra eu não fazer nada estúpido. Eu saí correndo no meio da floresta até onde as wards protegiam. Fiquei sentada lá, desfrutando o Sol nascer. Até que eu ouvi alguém gritando por socorro.

Eu corri em direção a voz, era de uma mulher, e ela parecia sentir dor. Eu não sei como eu a ouvi, porque eu passei uns dez minutos para encontrá-la. Ela era uma guardiã, e estava sentada no chão com a mão na enorme barriga. Eu a conhecia, ela trabalhava na burocracia desde que ficou grávida, eu me perguntou o que ela fazia aqui.

"Guardiã Grym? O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que diabos você não está no escritório?" Eu perguntei. Ela estava com dor, mas era suportável agora.

"Eu acabei de descobrir que o pai da minha filha morreu, num ataque strigoi em Londres, e o amo tanto, e eu não podia, eu precisava de ar, então andei muito, com a cabeça longe, mas eu estou sentido muita dor, minha filha não era pra nascer agora, eu só estou com 8 meses." Ela chorou. "Por favor, Guardiã Hathaway, me ajude, eu não quero perder minha filha."

Seu nome era Diana Grym, ela era jovem e bonita, Seus cabelos castanhos curto e seus olhos castanhos-escuro, ela era mais alta do que eu. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu vou chamar ajuda." Eu sugeri, pegando meu celular, para perceber que eu estava tremendo.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou antes de gritar de novo.

- Amor, corra até a ala sul, saindo do palácio, eu preciso de ajuda. Guardiã Grym está com dor, ela precisa de um médio. Rápido, por favor! Ela não pode perder o bebê. ~R

- Chego em 2. Te amo ~D

"Meu noivo está vindo. Tente se acalmar Diana." Eu disse ficando de joelhos ao lado dela.

"Obrigada por sua ajuda Guard-"

"Por favor, Rose." Eu a cortei.

"Desculpe por atrapalhar qualquer coisa, Rose." Ela disse, respirando fundo, enquanto pegou minha mão e amassou. Pobre mulher.

"Você não atrapalhou nada." Eu esbocei um sorriso forçado. Então me bateu o motivo de ter saído da suíte de Adrian, um filho, ela estaria segurando sua filha em poucas horas, não me entenda mal, eu estava feliz, mas eu não podia ajudar a ponta de inveja que me correu.

Eu fiquei lá, tentando ajudar a superar sua dor, alisando sua barriga. Uma lágrima caiu.

"Por que você está chorando Rose?" Diana perguntou.

"Oh, desculpa, eu nem percebi. Não é nada. Só estou feliz por você, que vai ter seu bebê em poucas horas." Eu disse, forçando outro sorriso. Como na terra um segundo eu estou morrendo de rir, e noutro estou em profunda depressão? Maldição.

"Desculpe, eu sei que você está com Guardião Belikov, e vocês não podem, bem..." Ela gritou de dor de novo. _Nâo, eu não posso._ Pensei amargamente.

Dimitri chegou naquele segundo.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou assustado.

"Eu a encontrei aqui caída no chão, eu não posso carregá-la. Faça isso por favor Dimitri, salve sua filha." Eu disse quando outra lágrima caiu do meu rosto. Ele entendeu o motivo de eu transpassar tanta emoção e correu com Diana para o hospital, que infelizmente não era muito perto. Eu fui logo atrás deles.

"Obrigada Guardião Belikov, Rose." Ela disse, deitada na maca enquanto foi pra sala de cirurgia. Dimitri me perguntou como eu estava.

"Ela não pode perder essa criança Dimitri. É tão injusto. Eu sinto tanto por ela. Eu podia me ajudar quando eu a vi ali deitado no chão se contorcendo de dor. Ela perdeu seu amante e pai de sua filha num ataque strigoi em Londres. Acho que foi por isso que ela perdeu o controle. E então colocou a vida das duas em risco. Não pode acontecer nada a ela, não é justo." Eu chorei, enquanto Dimitri veio e me abraçou forte, eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, enquanto ele alisava meu cabelo.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, babe, ela vai ter sua filha, e nós vamos viajar amanhã. Não se preocupe. Você quer esperar?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

2 horas depois, Lissa, Cristian, Adrian e Jill romperam a sala de espera. Adrian correu e me agarrou.

"Desculpe-me dampirinha. Não foi minha intenção dizer aquilo, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça." Ele chorou no meu ouvido.

"Tudo bem, Adrian. Tudo bem." Eu disse, me afastando e dando um sorriso fraco a ele.

"O que está acontecendo, por que vocês estão aqui?" Lissa perguntou. Na hora que eu ia responder, o doutor entrou na sala. Eu saltei da cadeira, com Dimitri atrás de mim.

"Então doutor, o bebê está bem? Saudável? E Diana?" Eu perguntei frenética.

"A bebê vai ficar em observação por 2 horas. Só para termos certeza" O doutor sorriu, acho que lembrando da pequena.

"E quanto a Diana? Como ela está?" Eu perguntei.

Seu sorriso caiu. "Infelizmente ela não sobreviveu. Ela teve uma hemorragia interna muito forte, quase não salvamos a pequena. Mas ela mandou lhe entregar uma carta, Rose Rathaway, certo?" Ele perguntou.

Eu olhei chocada, e todos espelhavam meu rosto. "Sim, sou eu. O que tem essa carta?"

"Ela me fez escrever porque já não tinha muito tempo. É uma carta dando a completa guarda da criança a você, ela disse que você saberia o que fazer com a pequena, e que registrasse com seu nome. Ela me fez escrever isso, e me deixou como testemunha, Rose, eu podia ver em seus olhos, esse era o seu desejo, ela disse o pai da criança havia morrido hoje mais cedo, e que ela só confiaria a você. Ela quer que você a trate como sua filha, e que não conte sobre ela. Só se você quiser, mas que não é da sua vontade. Ela não quer que a criança se sinta adotada. E que você não teria problemas, porque ela não tinha família, e a família de seu amante não sabia da gravidez, e que eu estou aqui para confirmar tudo, caso alguém queira reclamar. Ela agradeceu por você ter feito tudo." O doutor disse.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Diana morreu, ela me deixou sua filha, ou devo dizer minha filha? Meu deus, eu não posso acreditar na felicidade que estava me correndo. Mesmo em uma coisa drástica, ela confia em mim! Ela me confiou sua filha, ela viu em seu fim de vida, o quanto eu queria uma criança. Eu serei eternamente grata, e vou fazê-la a criança mais feliz do mundo. Eu não sabia que estava caindo até sentir as mãos fortes de Dimitri me segurando. Ele me abraçou forte, sem entender o que se passava.

"Ela viu sua filha?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Ela viu, ela morreu com sua filha nos braços." O doutor disse. "Enquanto eu escrevia o que ela pedia, ela dizia olhando pra sua filha. Olhe, Rose, ela me pediu estritamente para não se sentir culpada com nada. Você fez o que podia, e agora ela estava feliz." O doutor disse, eu apenas assenti.

"Eu.. Eu posso vê-la? A bebê?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Claro, uma vez que a partir de hoje ela é legalmente sua filha, o que nos impede? Mas me responda, você vai ter ajuda?"

"Sim. Ela vai ter minha ajuda, eu sou seu noivo e futuro marido. E pai a partir de hoje dessa criança." Dimitri disse, eu nunca senti tanta emoção como agora em sua voz quando ele chamou a bebê de sua filha. Eu explodi de felicidade por dentro. Eu não poderia lhe dar um filho biológico, mas eu nunca pensei que poderíamos adotar. Nossa filha, nossa bebê.

Então eu percebi os outros na sala, todos estavam boquiabertos. Lissa estava atordoada.

"Depois eu explico a vocês, agora eu vou ver a bebê." Eu disse. O doutor começou a se dirigir de onde veio, e eu o segui com dedos de Dimitri entrelaçados nos meus.

"Olhe, eu vou deixar você cinco minutos aqui. Vocês tem que resolver toda a papelada. Eu vou colocá-la como sua filha biológica, foi um pedido de Diana, se você não se importa, Rose." O doutor pediu.

Eu não conseguia dizer, eu estava impressionada com a beleza daquela pequena coisinha na minha frente. Ela não era minha filha de sangue, mas eu já amo como se eu a conhecesse por todo o tempo.

"Não nos importamos. Eu vou assumi-la como pai." Dimitri disse. Na minha visão periférica, eu vi o doutor sorrindo e saindo.

Só tinha minha bebê na maternidade, a enfermeira tinha acabado de colocá-la em roupas limpas. Ela tinha um pequeno tufo de cabelo escuro, acho que castanho, e seus olhos eram azul-escuro, mas que ia mudar. Ela era branquinha e sua boca era rosinha, e, deus me ajude, lembrava a boca de Dimitri.

"Então, o que faremos?" Dimitri perguntou, enquanto me abraçou por trás e descansou o queixo no meu ombro. Ele só olhava para aquela coisinha miúda na sua frente.

"Eu não sei. É tudo tão surreal. Eu a quero tanto. Eu nunca pensei que sentiria isso." Eu afirmei.

"Obrigada Roza, agora nossa família está completa." Ele disse, me beijando levemente nos ombros.

"Eu posso segurá-la?" Perguntei a enfermeira.

"Claro, mamãe." Ela disse sorrindo pra mim. Eu não pude ajudar na emoção, e lágrimas que não sabia que tinha se formado, caiu no meu rosto. Dimitri continuou seu abraço sobre mim. A enfermeira me deu o pequeno pacote e eu segurei com cuidado. Eu simplesmente não consigo explicar que sensação foi essa, a necessidade de proteger essa coisinha, de amá-la, mimá-la e educá-la. E ela era minha. Eu olhei pra cima e vi os olhos de Dimitri vidrados no rosto da nossa bonequinha.

"Como iremos chamá-la?" Eu perguntei.

"Você pensou em alguma coisa." Ele sussurrou a afirmação.

"Que talvez fosse um nome russo." Eu murmurei.

"Você está falando sério, Roza?"

"Sim. Eu quero que ela tenha uma parte da Rússia nela própria, como seu pai." Eu sorri. "Na verdade, eu vinha pesquisando nomes russos, por curiosidade, e eu gostei muito de Julya." Eu disse.

"É um nome bonito mesmo, eu queria saber se posso homenagear minha bisavó, mãe de babushka." Ele perguntou, um pouco tímido. "É que eu sempre me disse que se pudesse ter uma menina, colocaria seu nome."

"E qual é?"

"Valentyna. Significa forte."

"Soa perfeito, amor." Eu sussurrei.

"Então, podia ser Julya Valentyna?" Ele perguntou.

"O nome mais bonito que eu já ouvi, não é Juh?" Eu disse virando pra ela. "Tome, segure-a."

Dimitri a pegou, ela parecia tanto uma formiguinha perto dele, a sua formiguinha.

Nesse momento o doutor voltou com algumas papeladas. "Vocês já tem o nome completo dela?"

"Julya Valentyna Hathaway Belikova." Dimitri disse com orgulho.

"Nomes bonitos." O doutor sorriu. Ele preencheu tudo, Dimitri leu enquanto eu ficava com Juh. "Vocês vão pegar a certidão em 30min quando estiverem saindo daqui. Como vocês foram pegos de surpresa, eu vou autorizar que levem um berço, nós pegamos amanhã quando você providenciarem um de verdade."

"Mas ela não ia ficar 2 horas?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Sim, mas ela está saudável e com seus pais. E oh, Rose, Julya terá de ter um leite especial já que você não amamenta. A enfermeira vai dizer o que precisa." Ele disse.

"Podemos levá-la na recepção?" Dimitri perguntou, alisando seu tufo de cabelo.

"Claro, só tenham cuidado, ela é muito novinha." O doutor disse. "Eu vou terminar de organizar suas papeladas."

Nós saímos, eu entreguei Juh a Dimitri, de modo que ele entrou na sala com ela. Todos os meus amigos, inclusive meus pais estavam lá. E todos eles arfaram quando a viram no braço de Dimitri.

"Quem é ela?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Nossa filha." Dimitri anunciou com orgulho. "Julya Valentyna Rathaway Belikova."

"Mas... Mas... Como?" Meu pai perguntou, chocado, e assim estavam os outros.

Então Dimitri e eu explicamos como tudo aconteceu, eu desde o início, e Dimitri depois que ele encontrou Diana. Ao final da história todos estava apaixonados por Juh, inclusive os meninos. Não tinha como alguém não cair na graça com ela. Eu a segurava neste ponto, e minha mãe estava ao meu lado.

"Você será uma ótima mãe." Minha mãe disse.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri.

"Srta Rathaway?" A enfermeira pediu. "Pode vir um instante?"

"Claro!" Eu entreguei nossa formiguinha a Dimitri e acompanhei a enfermeira enquanto notava os outros babando a minha filha. Céus, que eles iam estragá-la!

A enfermeira me contou tudo. E me deu um berço do berçário, eu estaria devolvendo-o amanhã. O doutor se aproximou e me deu o certidão. Julya é legalmente nossa filha. Obrigada Diana!

Eu voltei e todos estavam ao redor de Abe, ele estava segurando Juh.

"Então vovô, nos acompanha até a suíte?" Perguntei ao meu pai. Ele sorriu e saiu andando, mas antes eu coloquei um lençolzinho sobre o corpo de Juh para proteger do frio.

Dimitri e eu andamos tranquilamente pela corte até o palácio, Lissa e Cristian vieram conosco para ver nossa arrumação. Dimitri montou o pequeno berço de plástico ao lado dele da cama. Eu achei fofo e não iria tirar isso dele. Meus pais foram embora e só ficou nós quatro.

"Então, como vai ser a viagem?" Lissa perguntou.

"Você pode adiar por mais dois dia? Vamos falar com o médio, e assim que Julya puder voar, a gente vai." Eu disse.

Lissa não pareceu triste, ela estava feliz por mim. Eles se despediram e foram embora. Eu olhei pra Dimitri e ele estava radiante.

"E agora, camarada?"

"Fazemos nossa vida em família."

Eu fui fazer a mamadeira de Julya. O hospital me deu material para dois dias, então eu não estou reclamando. Depois que Dimitri a deu, e ela arrotou. Ela adormeceu em seus braços, e eu tenho que dizer, que a visão era linda.

"O quê?" Ele sorriu.

"Nada. Só como você é tão natural com Juh, mesmo sem ser sua filha."

"Você também é assim."

Ele levantou e levou Juh para o berço.

"Vem, vamos aproveitar que ela dormiu, amanhã temos que fazer compras." Ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, tirando a roupa e deitando sobre o peito dele na cama. Adormeci com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Pessoas que eu amo, quero pedir desculpas pelos séculos sem aparecer nessa fic, e ainda fazer outra. Mas são super legais as histórias.

Então, gostaram? Revisam! ;)

Até o próximo! XOXO


End file.
